


Dreams vs. Reality

by SaiyanPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan has been having some strange dreams about his dad. but what he doesn't know is that his father is having the same dreams. What will happen when they realize their true feelings? Goku/Gohan YAOI incest. If you don't like it then don't read it. The story is much better than the description I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharing Dreams

**Dreams vs. Reality**

**Chapter 1: Sharing Dreams**

**Goku/Gohan**

**AN: Hello Lovely people :D I am super excited for this story...I know that some people don't approve of this pairing (but hey if they don't like it they shouldn't read it..but whatever.) But it is my favorite pairing of all time :D I hope you enjoy and don't forget to drop a little review my way!**

**Enjoy and happy reading**

* * *

**Gohan POV**

I wake up with a sheen of sweat over my body, panting heavily as I look around my room. There was no one here. I was alone just like I thought, that was the most insane dream that I had had so far. I bite my lip and run a hand through my hair, looking at the clock. It was only 2:45am...This was insane, I look down and see that i was hard as a fucking rock. I groan and bite my lip, deciding to go take a cold shower to make it go away.

So to let you in on what's been going on with me. I have been having extremely erotic dreams lately. They are the sexiest things that I have ever been apart of. it was the raw, carnal, demanding kind of sex that was in my dreams. The best and worst part of the dreams though, were who the sex was with. He was the strongest man that I knew. Whenever his arms would wrap around me, I felt like nothing would hurt me ever again. His smile could turn any girl (or guy) into a puddle of mush on the floor. His hair may be a bit messy, but that was how I loved it. He was nice and tall. He was the perfect man, no one could compare to him...Oh and there's one itty bitty detail that i'm leaving out.

This man is my father.

I know that this is probably a lot bigger deal to most people, but I've never understood most human customs. Even though I'm half human and half Saiyan, I always took a hold of my saiyan heritage. That may be because my dad is the most amazing person in the world, he's like a superhero...and every kid dreams of becoming a superhero right?

After I get out of the shower, I get dressed again before I go and check on my little brother Goten, he had trouble sleeping a lot plus since my mom doesn't really pay much attention to him it's my job to do it. I love my mom dearly, but she clearly shows everyone that her favorite is me in this family. I even rank higher than my dad, which isn't really right. I walk into his room and see that he's sound asleep. I smile as I go and look down at him, He looked just like our dad, his hair was just like his, long and sticking out in every direction. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Before I woke him up I get up quickly and leave his room, shutting the door on my way out. I pass my parents room on the way to mine. I stop at the door, smiling a little when I hear my dad's loud snoring through the door. I don't know how my mom dealt with it, it had to drive her nuts, or she just had some really good earplugs. I open the door slightly, seeing my dad shirtless as he laid peacefully in bed next to my mom. The sight was comforting and yet, I couldn't help myself start getting hot and bothered once again at the sight of his rock hard body.

Every one of his muscles was like a dream, each of them sculpted to perfection. I bite my lip and shut the door quickly as I head back to my own room. feeling the guy in my pants start to come back to life. Shaking my head I try my best to go back to sleep. Praying that maybe for the first time in two weeks that I could have a dreamless sleep. I snuggle under the covers in my bed and close my eyes, slowly falling to sleep.

* * *

_****Gohan's Dreamland**** _

_I was in the living room, no one else was home. I had been watching mind numbing tv shows since I had gotten my homework done over two hours ago. I was bored out of my mind, but I didn't know where anyone was to try and do something with them. I lay on the couch and close my eyes, resting them until I heard the door open and my name being called._

" _Gohan! Where are you?" My dad calls from by the door._

_I sit up and smile at him. "I'm right here daddy." I say softly as I see him look over at me and smile. I stand and go to him, hugging him tight "I missed you so much." I say as I looked up at him, his onyx eyes looked down at me smiling bright. My stomach did flips as I looked into his eyes. I bite my lip as I feel his hand stroke my cheek gently, I lean into his touch and closed my eyes. There was something different about his touch, they weren't sweet and gentle like they normally were in my dreams. His hands make their way down my sides to my hips roughly. I gasp and look up at him, not expecting what I saw._

_The look in his eyes, there was something different, but it was super sexy. I feel his hands reach my ass and he takes it into his big hands and grips it tightly making me whimper in pleasure. I hear him speaking but I had no clue what he was saying, I was too focused on what he was doing to me. I look up at him with lust filled eyes as he chuckles at me. "did you hear what I said Gohan?" He asks me._

_I blush and look down "No...i was a little busy focusing on something else." I say as a low moan escapes my lips when he gives my ass an extra hard squeeze. I hear him chuckle and I look up at him with wide eyes. This wasn't like him, but it was….sexy and I loved it._

" _I was saying how I'd like to try something a little...different." He says as he leans down to whisper in my ear, his hands pulling me closer, feeling how incredibly hard he already was, causing me to whimper in pleasure. He smiles down at me and runs a hand through my hair. "Your mother and brother won't be home until tomorrow since they're visiting your grandpa." He says to me, his touches getting rougher, there was nothing that I could do to stop them. I lean into his touch and bite my lip, earning a small groan from him. "I love when you bite your lip, it's so sexy." He says to me before he flips us around and shoves me against the door, my hands being pinned up above my head. I gasp softly, looking up at him. My body was on fire, with every touch that he gave me it only added fuel to the fire._

" _D..daddy, this feels so good." I say whimpering as I feel a hand run down my chest. His hands running over my nipples softly. I whine softly and arch my back into his touch. I hear him chuckle darkly as he looks down at me. I look up with wide eyes as his hands reach into my shirt, the calloused hands running over my body felt absolutely wonderful. I groan in pleasure as my eyes roll back into my head. I bite my lip as I look up at him. "Daddy, what was it that you wanted to try?" I asked him, because it seemed as if he had forgotten what he was doing._

" _Oh...uh...yea." He says to me as he picks me up and takes me into his room. He tosses me onto the bed and then crawls over me, like a predator stalking its prey. I bite my lip, unable to speak or move as he looked down at me, licking his lips. I watch him before I lean up and start to kiss him. He takes over the kiss, kissing me harder and deeper than he ever had before. It took my breath away with how amazing it was. I feel his tongue being shoved into my mouth, making me whimper and open up completely for him, letting him dominate the kiss. Our tongues danced, his massaged mine roughly, going as far into my mouth as it could reach. I groan and open my mouth more for him, letting him tongue fuck my mouth as his hands grope my ass, pulling my hips closer to his own, his straining erection being thrust against mine. I was in fucking heaven right now. He never teased me like this, and his touches weren't as soft as they normally were. They were rough and full of need as he massaged my hips and thrust my hips into his own._

" _Oh daddy...please quit teasing me." I whine as I look at my dad trying to figure out what he was doing to me. He smirks at me and leans down, running his hand from my cheek to my neck, gripping the hair at the nape of my neck ,causing me to gasp and whine. All of this roughness was only spurring on my sex drive. Causing me to go insane with lust for him. This was his plan then, to make me so turned on that I would do whatever he asked me to do. It was the most devious and wonderful plan that I had ever thought of._

_As I look up into his eyes he smiles at me before he takes off his gi, leaving him in his boxer shorts. I look at him with wide eyes, his erection was completely obvious in his boxers. He looks down at me and runs a hand over my jaw slowly. My eyes roll as I lean into his touch. He watches me and smirks "Will you do me a favor Gohan?" He asks me as his hand runs down my chest to take off my shirt. I lift my arms and let him take off my shirt before I look back up into his eyes._

" _Yes daddy..anything what is it?" I ask him as I see a devious smirk come across his face. For a moment I was a little scared that I had asked. But he was my dad, there was no way that he would put me through anything that I couldn't handle, and if he did, there was always the stash of senzu beans to heal me._

_He smiles down at me and places his thumb on my bottom lip, stroking it softly as he spoke. "Open that pretty little mouth for me sweetheart, let me stick my cock in your mouth and fuck it please Gohan." He says looking down at me. The look in his eyes told me that he needed this. He may lose control while it happened, but that only added to the thrill. I smile at him and nod before I open my mouth wide for him, waiting._

_Daddy groans and looks down at me before he pulls himself out of his boxers, releasing his monster cock from his confinement. I was always amazed at how big his endowment was in my dreams, only hoping that my dreams weren't skewing the truth. I bite my lip for a moment as he takes my hair into one of his hands and smiles at me. "Don't get shy on me now son, don't worry, it'll feel good." He says to me. I smile and open my mouth once more for him. He still had his cock in one hand and the back of my head in the other, He guides his length to my mouth, letting the tip graze over my lips, teasing me._

_This was pure torture. I wanted it inside my mouth right now. I whine softly and look up at my dad, he could tell that I was becoming impatient. He just snickers and looks at me "Patience is a virtue my son." He says softly before he finally enters my mouth, my lips wrapping around him gratefully. I let my tongue stroke his tip before he is as far in my mouth as he can go. I look up at him and his eyes were rolled in the back of his head in pleasure. I feel his other hand gain refuge in my hair as he tries to remain calm, at least for the moment._

" _Holy fuck Gohan, your mouth feels absolutely fantastic…" He moans to me before his eyes open and he looks at me right into the eyes. I lick him gently watching as his eyes would flutter for a moment, causing a small moan to escape his lips. I fucking loved the noises that he made. They made me even more turned on, knowing that I could make him feel this way._

_I close my eyes and make sure that I could take in more of him as he slowly starts to thrust in and out of my mouth, he was being too gentle with me. I needed more. My hands started to roam his body slowly until they find their way to his gorgeous round ass. I grip it as hard as I can and moan around his cock. I try and make his hips move faster, but all this was doing was making him chuckle and slow down. This was going in the exact opposite direction that I wanted it to. I looked up at him and gave him the puppy dog eyes. I knew that he could sense that I wanted him to get rough with me. I could tell though that he was holding back because I was in my human form._

" _Gohan sweetheart, I will do what you want...but you have to power up for me...I'm not going to destroy your throat." He says as he smiles at me. I nod gently and quickly power up to SSJ and look up at him smiling, I pull him out of my mouth for a moment before I lick his hard cock from the base to tip, lingering there causing him to gasp and thrust into my tongue._

_I smirk and watch him. "You like what I can do with my tongue daddy?" I ask him in a deep voice as I start to lick his tip teasingly slow, causing him to growl my name. He brought his cock back to my lips and thrusted into my mouth hard, hitting the back of my throat and causing me to cough because I wasn't prepared for it. I look up at him and let my throat adjust to him before I nod and tell him to continue. I look up at him and his hands take a hold of my blonde hair roughly as he starts to fuck the hell out of my mouth. I kept my throat relaxed and sucked him for all that it was worth._

" _Ohhhhhh shittt….Gohan baby….I...keep going...I'm almost..there." He groans as he thrust into my mouth with new found energy. I look up at him, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. At least until his orgasm came. Watching my dad cum was one of the hottest things in the world. As he tried to keep eye contact, his entire body would start to shake gently, his hips more than the rest of his body, and he would keep my gaze until he couldn't take it anymore and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he head shot back. He screamed my name as he came into my mouth. I smile and watch him, taking in every single drop of that sweet nectar from his hard cock. I suck him dry and slowly pull away from him._

_I smile at him as he looks me in the eyes and smiles "Gohan that was the best thing in the entire world." He says softly to me before I sit up and grab his hair and pull his face to mine, kissing him deeply as my tongue started to invade his mouth. I feel and hear his moan when my tongue glazed in his cum collided with his own. When I pull away I look at him and smile softly._

" _I don't think that that's the best thing in the entire world...the best is yet to come my dear daddy." I say softly as my hand runs down his chest, a thumb running over his nipple. He moans and I feel his appendage already start to come back to life. I should of known that he was going to bounce back fast. After all he was a saiyan. I smile up at him and bite my lip. "Are you ready for the best part?" I ask him._

_He looked at me extremely confused. As if he didn't know what I was talking about, which it was possible that he had no idea. I smile at him and run my hands through his hair, pulling him close to me as my tongue licks along his lips, causing him to shiver and kiss me for a moment. "W..what's the best part Gohan?" He asks me softly._

" _The best part is the part where you fuck me until I can't stand in the morning." I say smiling as I tug on his hair, making him moan my name. but he was still confused. I chuckle before I stand and go into my bedroom for a moment, grabbing my tube of lube that magically appeared out of nowhere (it was a dream after all). I come back and look at my dad, who was laying on the bed waiting for me to return. I smile and look at him, laying down next to him. He looks at me with a smile on his face as he turns to his side and looks at what was in my hand, his eyes widen for a moment. "what's that for Gohan?" He asks me._

" _Well...it's kind of necessary if you're going to fuck me...you're too big to fit inside me without any lubrication." I say. I could see the wheels turning in his head, everything was slowly clicking into place. I smile as I see the realization come to his eyes._

" _But Gohan, that's going to hurt...a lot...especially with how big I am...are you sure about this?" He asks me as he strokes my cheek._

" _I've never been more sure about anything in my life..now come here so I can get you ready." I say smiling before I put some lube in my hands, rubbing it in my hands to warm it up a little. I get on my knees in front of his cock and start to rub the lube all over it, massaging it in, making him moan and thrust his hips into my hands. I smile down at him, taking some more lube into my hands and putting it on my fingers, bending over him so that he could watch me fuck my tiny little ass hole to prepare myself for his monster cock. I thrust two of my fingers inside myself and I gasp, my eyes fluttering closed as I keep thrusting into myself, fucking my ass hard._

_He watched me with a look of awe and lust on his face. He lifts my chin with his hand and makes me look into his eyes as I fuck myself. I'm panting hard as my eyes fight to keep open and look at him. "That's a boy Gohan...keep fucking that pretty little ass of yours." he says into my ear, making me shiver and bite my lip, if I went any farther I was going to release way too soon._

_I pull out of myself and look at my dad smiling "I'm ready daddy." I say softly as I lay back down on the bed. I watch as he gets up onto his knees, his slicked cock at my entrance. I look up at him and smile as he lowers himself so that I could kiss him. As I kiss him he enters me as far as he possibly can. God it hurt so bad. I scream out his name as my back arches. I was panting for breath, trying to squirm away from the pain, but his hands kept my hips right where they were._

" _Gohan It's okay, it's not going to hurt much longer." He says as he leans down once again to kiss me and play with my hair, tugging it gently. Slowly the pain subsided from my aching entrance. I look up at him and nod, telling him that it was okay for him to continue._

_He smiles and me, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back into him. This time there was a HUGE difference. This time, he hit the special spot inside of me. Causing my vision to go blurry. I moan loudly and bite my lip. He chuckles and looks at me "Is that better sweetie?" He asks as he runs his hand down my chest to my straining erection that was going to explode any second._

" _Y..yes daddy...oh fuck yes, it feels so damn good. Please don't stop...fuck me hard daddy please.' I whimper as I look at him. I know that I was begging and pleading him, but at the moment I didn't care. I needed this._

" _Your wish is my command." He says smirking as he slowly thrusts in and out of my tiny hole. I could tell it was a tight fit, he didn't just fit nicely in my ass, each thrust took work it was shoved into me, making it a little painful but the pleasure was too great to complain about the pain. I look up at him, my mouth hanging open as my eyes roll._

" _H..harder...oh fuck daddy please please." I moan out as he grabs a hold of my hair and thrusts in and out of me with an unknown fierceness. I almost couldn't handle it...I pant and grasp at the bedsheets before my hands go to his back, scratching down his back as I scream his name. I was so close that I couldn't see straight. I look up at my daddy and bite my lip "P..please." I say softly_

" _Do you wana cum baby boy? Do you want to feel me cum inside this tight ass of yours?" He asks as he tugs my hair, making me moan deeply and nod as my back arches. He runs a hand down my body and starts to stroke my pulsating cock. That was my undoing. I look up at my dad with wide eyes before I scream his name and spray my seed all over my chest and the bed. I shake as my orgasm rocked my body. Causing my ass to constrict around his cock milking it for all that it was worth. I feel his seed inside of me and I couldn't help but smile. I was barely conscious as I feel him pull out of me and lay down next to me, pulling me close to his warm chest._

" _I love you Gohan, I'll always love you." He says to me as he kisses my forehead and I pass out from pure pleasure and exhaustion._

_****END DREAM**** _

* * *

I jolt up in bed as the cold sweat runs down my face. I sigh and wipe off my face and look around once again. I should of known that it was too good to be true. Ever since I turned sixteen I'd been having these dreams about my dad, although I don't really mind them most of the time, It would be nice to have a good nights sleep without dreaming of my father fucking me senseless. I look at the door of my room before I go and take care of my little buddy in the bathroom. As soon as I'm done, there was no way that I could sleep now. I look around before I sneak my way down to the kitchen. I stop dead in my tracks as I see my dad down in the kitchen, eating the leftovers in the fridge. I bite my lip and try to sneak away, but he sensed me before I could even take a step back up.

"Hey Gohan...what are you doing up?" He asks as he turns to look at me. He looked like he hadn't slept in months. I sigh and decide to keep him company. I look at him and smile a little, grabbing a glass of water.

"I just can't sleep...I've been trying for hours now...I figured that maybe some food would help me. I say smiling as I go to raid the fridge before sitting down at the table to eat.

He nods and smiles at me "I know the feeling." He says to me before he continues to eat his food. When he was done he cleans his dishes and puts them away, going to me to rub my shoulders. "Something seems to be on your mind Gohan...Is everything okay?" He asks me in almost a whisper, if I wouldn't of been paying attention to his every movement I may not of heard him.

I smile a little and bite my lip. "Uhm...well..I've just been having these really weird dreams lately...and they just keep me up at night is all." I say as I lean back, his hands were still on my shoulders, massaging them, causing me to relax into his touch smiling softly. His touch was always so relaxing to me. I bite my lip and lean my head back so that I could look at him. He smiles down at me and I get the feeling that he knows exactly what I'm talking about. But I wasn't about to find out if he did.

His touch though, it was lingering on my skin. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I look at him before I get up and clean my dishes. I blush and look down, trying not to make eye contact. "Uhm...I'm going to go back to bed, I'll see you in the morning." I say before I hurry up the stairs.

As soon as I reach my room I look around sighing, leaning against the door, trying to calm my racing heart. His touch seemed to be so different this time. Even though I had been having these dreams for months now, his touch has never felt so...sensual and electrified to me. As I lay back in my bed I begin to wonder what this could mean. I look outside for a moment at the full moon. I sigh and smile...maybe that was why we felt so odd today. Even though we didn't have our tails, the full moon still affected us in different ways. Maybe that was why dad was acting so odd tonight.

But there was a part of my mind that knew that that wasn't the reason...that the reason was because he was having the same dreams as me. There was a certain look in his eyes, a look of knowing. But I wasn't willing to admit it. I will never admit it. Not even to myself.

* * *

**Tell me what you lovely people think of this one :D there will be more chapters to come**

**Happy reading!**

 


	2. But You're My Son

**Dreams vs. Reality**

**Chapter 2: But You're My Son**

**Goku/Gohan**

**AN: This is going to be chapter one told from Goku's point of view. I won't do this for every single chapter, but for the first one I think that it's essential that we see both sides of the dream before continuing.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Goku POV**

I was laying in bed next to my wife. I look at her for a moment before I roll back over and sigh. I have been in a loveless marriage ever since my youngest son Goten was born. Although I wasn't alive to see him until he was seven years old, I knew that Chichi's love for me was lost. I could feel it every time I would sneak away from Otherworld and come to earth, mostly to check on Gohan. He was a complete wreck after I died. He never seemed to get over it. Although he seems to be much better now, I could see that the wounds are still there. I wanted to take every single one of his pains away. I never wanted to see him shed another tear for as long as I was around. Which hopefully would be a lot longer this time around. I laid down and smiled a little, thinking about my oldest son in the other room.

Lately, I had been having some extremely interesting dreams about him. Ever since we fought Majin Buu and I got to watch him train in Other World, I knew that our relationship had become so much more than just father and son. Somewhere deep in my mind knew that this would always happen, but I always repressed those feelings because he was my son, and on earth that is the one thing that NO ONE does. I've talked to Vegeta about it once or twice when he was in a good mood and didn't feel like bashing my face in. Apparently it wasn't uncommon to see Saiyan parents going after their sons and daughters, even siblings would go after each other. This made me feel a little less weird, but it was still wrong all the same. Although I was a Saiyan, I was raised on earth since before I could remember, so that had to count for something right?

As I lay in my bed, I start to think about Gohan, I wondered for a second if he had the same dreams that I did. The thought of him feeling the same way that I did made me want to jump for joy and then run away with him, never looking back at this damned house that left so many bad memories for the both of us. But the reality here was that I was insane for thinking the things that I was. I just needed to get a good night sleep and then my head would be clear enough to face another day with him.

* * *

***Goku's Dream***

_I was flying home from training with Vegeta. I look at the small house, remembering that Chichi had told me that she was taking Goten with her to her dad's house. They would be gone all day, which meant that Gohan and I had the house to ourselves. I had a few ideas on how they could pass the time, all of which made my body tingle in anticipation and only made me fly faster. I smile and land right in front of the door. I open it and holler for my son. Oh boy did I have some plans for him. "Gohan! Where are you?" I call through the house._

" _I'm right here daddy." I hear him say. I look toward the source of the noise and smile at my gorgeous son. As he comes my way I can't help but think of how perfect his body has become, even though he wasn't done growing, he was very good looking for his age. He comes over and wraps his muscular arms around me. "I missed you so much." He says to me as he looks up at me with those gorgeous eyes that I could swim in. I look back down at him and smirk softly, starting to stroke his cheek gently, feeling him lean into my touch made me smile. I made my touch a little rougher, hoping that he would catch on to what was yet to come. Both of my hands run down his body to his hips, gripping in every place that was open for me. I smirk and grip his hips roughly, hearing his gasp before he looks up at me._

_I look down into his eyes, I could feel the lust showing through them as I run my hands from Gohan's hips to his round plump ass, giving it a tight squeeze. He whimpered as I did this and that only spurred my movements. I went harder as I look down in his eyes. Now was as good of a time as any to ask him. "Gohan sweetie...I want to try something." I whisper to him as I keep massaging his ass. It seemed as if he didn't hear me. He was too preoccupied by my hands to hear anything. I chuckle and look down at him. "Did you hear what I said Gohan?" I ask him and watch as the blush rises in his cheeks._

" _No...i was a little busy focusing on something else." He says to me, as he was speaking, my hands never stopped moving, I gave them an extra hard squeeze. A low moan escapes Gohan's lips, it was almost like a growl. I couldn't help but chuckle at the noise before I growl softly, deep in my chest. He looks up at me with those big black onyx eyes and I about lost it. But I had to keep going._

" _I was saying how I'd like to try something a little...different." I say after I lean down right next to his ear, whispering my words as my breath ghosted over his ear, I pull him closer to me so that he could feel how much I needed him already. Gohan whimpers and I smile at him, running a hand through his gorgeous black hair, it was spiked up a little, and I loved it. "Your mother and brother won't be home until tomorrow since they're visiting your grandpa." I say smiling as I can feel my control of the situation start to slip, I was getting rougher with him. My caresses to his body became my hands groping at whatever I could reach, he seemed to love it. When I look down to watch him he's biting that damned lip of his. Every Time that he did that it sent me into a frenzy. I groan out my words as I look at him "I love when you bite your lip, it's so sexy." I couldn't take this any more, I shoved him into the door, pinning his hands above his head. I hear him gasp and that only spurred me on. I couldn't stop touching him, his chest, hips, gorgeous as hell ass...The possibilities were endless when it came to touching him._

_I start to run my hands over his chest and I hear a whimper come from his mouth before he spoke. "D..daddy, this feels so good." He arches his back and whimpers as my thumb finds his nipples and slowly starts to run across them. Hearing all the whines and whimpers that he was making was only turning me on more, and making my hard on start to pulse under my gi, I couldn't take much more of this. I feel him arch his back into my touch and I chuckle at the effect that I was having on him also, it seemed as if he was about at his breaking point as well. My hands go up his body slightly to go under his shirt, feeling all of his muscles. When I look down at his face there was a look of pure ecstasy, his eyes rolled back, his lip was bitten and he was groaning in pleasure, and I was causing all of this. He looks up at me and asks "Daddy, what was it that you wanted to try?" Oh right...it seems like I was actually trying to do something._

" _Oh...uh...yea." I say blushing a little, kind of embarrassed that I had forgotten. I quickly pick him up and take him into my bedroom. I gently toss him onto the bed, watching him land right in the middle before I crawl onto the bed and over his gorgeous body. I look down at him and he's biting that damned lip again, It takes all of my power not to lean down and take that sweet little lip between my own teeth. I feel myself starting to lick my lips in anticipation at the body that I was about to devour. He leans up and starts to kiss me gently. I wasn't going to have any of that, I take over the kiss and smash my lips into his, there was going to be no gentleness this time, we had done that too many times. My tongue flicked across his bottom lip before forcing itself into his mouth. I hear him whimper before i let my tongue start to massage his. As my tongue was working it's magic on his mouth, my hands run back down his body to his gorgeous ass, gripping it into my hands and thrusting his hips up into my rock hard cock. Making me groan in need from him. I massage his tongue harder, going as far as I could inside of him. I started to let my tongue thrust in and out of his mouth, he was starting to thrust into my hips as my hands held his gorgeous ass. The kiss alone was enough to send me into a frenzy. I needed him so badly that I thought I was going to go insane._

" _Oh daddy...please quit teasing me." I hear him whine and look up at me. I smirk softly and lean down, letting my lips barely touch his as my hands start running down his body before they come back up to the nape of his neck and pull the hair hard, making him gasp and whine gently. I look down at him and smirk. I knew that he wasn't going to last much longer if I kept this up with him. I lose myself in his gorgeous eyes, those little eyes that looked up at me in adoration for all those years were now looking up at me begging me to do very naughty things to him. Not that I minded whatsoever,_

_I smile and begin to take off my gi, leaving me in my boxers, I see gohan's eyes widen at my hardness inside my boxers. I had to admit it was pretty huge, I always remember Chichi telling me this when we had sex, the very few times that we did have it. Not only that, since I am not a very bashful person, I don't care if someone sees me naked. I've heard some comments from Krillin and Vegeta, especially Vegeta. I looked down at Gohan and I thought that he looked like he was about to back out, but he looked up at me and I smile before I take off his shirt for him. I run a hand over his jaw watching him lean into my touch and his eyes roll softly. This made me smile, "Will you do me a favor Gohan?" I ask him softly_

_He looks up at me with those onyx eyes and smiles at me innocently "Yes daddy..anything what is it?" he says before a smirk comes across my face. I couldn't wait to feel my hard cock inside of his mouth. Just the thought of it made me shiver in excitement. Watching his small mouth take in my huge cock as I thrusted it in and out of him. The thoughts that I was having made my cock twitch, I knew that this would need to hurry along or there was no way that I was going to last long._

_I lean down and smile to him, placing my thumb on his bottom lip, running it across it slowly. "Open that pretty little mouth for me sweetheart, let me stick my cock in your mouth and fuck it please Gohan." I say as I look at him. I needed this more than anything in the world right now. I could see the hesitation in his eyes, but eventually he nods and smiles to me before opening his mouth sweetly._

_I groan at the sight of my sons mouth open for me, ready for my cock to be inside his mouth, it was the most erotic thing that I had ever seen in my life. I slowly take off my boxers before one hand goes into his hair to keep his head in place. The other hand goes on my cock to lead it to his mouth smiling bright. I could tell that he was thinking about my size, there was no way this gorgeous boy was going to get shy on me now. "Don't get shy on me now son, don't worry, it'll feel good." I say to him as I see him smile at me, opening his mouth more for me. The sight was the most amazing thing in the world. I bite my lip and slowly guide my cock to his mouth, stopping at his lips to let my tip graze over it. Even though I knew I was about to lose it, there was no way that I wasn't going to take every single opportunity to tease the beautiful boy in front of me._

_I knew that I was torturing him, he gave me a small white and I couldn't help but snicker at the way he sounded. I look down at him and stroke his hair that was in my hand "Patience is a virtue my son." I say to him as my cock finally goes into his mouth. He wraps his lips around me and I could feel his tongue start to stroke and tease my tip. No words could describe how amazing my cock felt inside his mouth. I looked down at him and he starts to take me in as far as he could, the warm and wet hole enveloping my cock. My eyes rolled back into my head as they closed. When I was sure that I was about to explode, I put my other hand in Gohan's hair, hoping and praying that it would help me stay calm._

" _Holy fuck Gohan, your mouth feels absolutely fantastic…" I say before I try to open my eyes, when they finally do I feel his tongue lick me, making my eyes go right back where they were. The moans kept coming from my mouth, they wouldn't stop as he kept licking me. If I didn't know any better I'd say that he was doing it on lick of his tongue was sending my cock into a state that made it impossible to concentrate on anything else but that. I slowly start to thrust my cock into his mouth, the sight was the hottest thing in the world. I wanted nothing more than to fuck the hell out of his mouth. But I knew that I couldn't, he was too fragile in his human form. His super saiyan form could handle much more abuse than this one could. I could tell that Gohan wanted it, his hands started to move toward my ass and tried to make my go faster. His efforts only made me chuckle and look down at him, he gave me his infamous puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't take it any more._

" _Gohan sweetheart, I will do what you want...but you have to power up for me...I'm not going to destroy your throat." I say to him softly as I stroke his hair, I feel him nod and quickly power up to SSJ1. He pulls off of my cock and I look down at him, wondering why on earth he had stopped. I look down and watch him lick my hard cock from the base to the tip, taking extra time on the tip to lick and suck on it. Damn this kid knew what to do to make me go insane, my hips involuntarily thrusted into his tongue as I groan, the feeling was almost too much to bare._

_I smirk and watch him. "You like what I can do with my tongue daddy?" I ask him in a deep voice as I start to lick his tip teasingly slow, causing him to growl my name. He brought his cock back to my lips and thrusted into my mouth hard, hitting the back of my throat and causing me to cough because I wasn't prepared for it. I look up at him and let my throat adjust to him before I nod and tell him to continue. I look up at him and his hands take a hold of my blonde hair roughly as he starts to fuck the hell out of my mouth. I kept my throat relaxed and sucked him for all that it was worth._

" _Ohhhhhh shittt….Gohan baby….I...keep going...I'm almost..there." I groan as I finally gather the courage to thrust into him with everything that I had. I look down at my gorgeous son sucking my cock, his eyes looking into mine as he sucked my cock like a pro. I keep eye contact with him for as long as I could. When my orgasm approached me, I feel my eyes flutter and give into the pleasure. As my orgasm wracked my body, I felt it start to shake, my eyes rolling in the back of my head as my head fell back. I screamed his name as I came hard into his mouth, and Gohan took my load like a fucking pro. I look down at him as he's pulling away, smiling up at me._

_I couldn't help but smile back at him "Gohan that was the best thing in the entire world." I say softly before he sits up and grabs a hold of my hair to kiss me. This kiss was unlike the first one, immediately Gohan took control and invaded my mouth with his tongue. I groan as I can taste myself on his tongue, It was amazing. When I pull away from him I smile softly at him and bite my lip. Waiting for what was next._

" _I don't think that that's the best thing in the entire world...the best is yet to come my dear daddy." He says to me as his hands run down my chest, grazing over one of my nipples, causing me to moan. I look at gohan and smirk when he moans, feeling my cock already make a rebound. A very quick one at that. "Are you ready for the best part?" he asks me._

_I looked at me extremely confused. What could've been more amazing than that? I had no clue what Gohan was getting at, but I knew that I was about to find out. He tugs on my hair to bring my lips close to his so that his tongue can graze it, making me shiver and kiss him. Not able to wait for his sweet lips to be on mine. "W..what's the best part Gohan?" I ask him softly. I wished for a split second that I wasn't as much of a naive person as I am. Maybe if I wasn't then I would know what the hell he's talking about._

" _The best part is the part where you fuck me until I can't stand in the morning."He says to me while pulling on my hair. I moan his name and look into his eyes, I still didn't really understand what he was talking about. He chuckles at me before he stands and goes into the other room. I wonder where in the hell he was going. What could he possibly need for what he was going to do. When he came back, I was laying on the bed, thinking of different things that we could do. I look at the thing in his hand and I have no clue what it was, it was a bottle of something, it was dark so I really couldn't make out what it said. "what's that for Gohan?" I ask with wide eyes._

" _Well...it's kind of necessary if you're going to fuck me...you're too big to fit inside me without any lubrication." He says to me. I think for a second, where would I put myself If i was going to need….ohhhhh…._

" _But Gohan, that's going to hurt...a lot...especially with how big I am...are you sure about this?" I ask him as I stroke his cheek , there was no way that my big cock was going to fit in that little hole of his._

" _I've never been more sure about anything in my life..now come here so I can get you ready." He says to me before he puts some of that gel stuff into his hands, he rubs it in his hands before he gets on his knees, rubbing the gel into my cock. I groan as I watch him work my cock once again, getting it nice and hard for him. I start to thrust my hips into his hands, he was making this feel too good, within no time I was hard as a rock and ready to go. That's when he puts some more on his fingers and bends over, sticking the two fingers into his ass. His eyes fluttered closed as he moaned and fucked the shit out of his ass with those two very naughty fingers. This was one of the sexiest things that I had ever seen._

_I watched my son with a look of awe on my face. I lean down to him and take his chin in my hand and lift it up so that he can look into my eyes as he fucks himself like the good little boy he is. "That's a boy Gohan...keep fucking that pretty little ass of yours."I say right into his ear, he shivers and bites his lip. I could tell he was getting to his breaking point, he was about to release without even getting the feeling of me inside of him._

_He pulls out of himself and he looks at me smiling "I'm ready daddy." I hear him say before he lays down on the bed. I get onto my knees and place my slippery cock at his entrance, He looks up at me as I lean down to kiss him, hoping to distract him slightly from the pain that I was about to cause. As I kiss him, my cock slides all the way into his ass, stopping when I know that no more would fit. I hear him scream in pain, trying to squirm away from me. That wasn't going to make it any better so I take his hips and hold them right where they are supposed to go._

" _Gohan It's okay, it's not going to hurt much longer." I say to him as gently as I can before I start to kiss him, play with his hair, anything to keep him distracted from the pain. I slowly see the look on his face become less pained. Once it had mostly subsided he looks at me and nods, telling me to continue with what I was doing._

_I smile down at him, pulling almost all the way out before ramming back into him. I could tell there was a big difference in the feeling of the first one and that one because Gohan moaned loudly and it looked like his eyes went cross eyed for a moment. I smirk and look down at him. "Is that better sweetie?" I ask as I run a hand down his chest and to his length. I start to stroke it slowly, making him feel even more pleasure._

" _Y..yes daddy...oh fuck yes, it feels so damn good. Please don't stop...fuck me hard daddy please.' He whimpers as he looks at me. I fucking loved when he called me daddy. I know that it was kind of odd, and down right sick to some people. But it was one of the biggest turn ons to come from my sons mouth. I look down at him and smirk_

" _Your wish is my command." I say as I slowly start to thrust in and out of his ass. I watched myself thrusting, there was no way that this could feel good for him, I watch as my cock ripped his ass with every thrust, barely having any time to recover from each of my thrusts. But his ass was so god damned tight that none of that really mattered to me. I look down and watch my son as I fuck him. His eyes were rolled in the back of his head and his mouth was slightly ajar, moans coming out of it with every thrust that I gave him._

" _H..harder...oh fuck daddy please please." I hear him moan in my ear as I take my hands and entwine them in his hair, my thrusts took on a whole new tempo of their own as I felt my second release of the day coming. I smile when I hear my son panting and gasping for air, he grasps at the bed sheets before his hands go and scratch my back , causing me to groan in a pleasurable pain. He screams my name in his fit of pleasure as I look and watch him. He had a dazed look in his eyes as he whispers to me. "P...please.."_

" _Do you wana cum baby boy? Do you want to feel me cum inside this tight ass of yours?" I ask him as I tug on his hair, hearing his moans only made me hold onto his hair harder. One of my hands goes down to his cock once more and starts to stroke it. I smile as I see him look up at me before screaming his release to the heavens, the white creamy liquid spurting out of his cock all over our chests and the bed. Feeling how hard his ass was squeezing me during his orgasm caused me to give him a few more hard thrusts before releasing into him. I look down at him panting as my seed fills him, thrusting into him to make my orgasm last as long as it could. I pull out of him slowly and lay down next to him, stroking his back and pulling him to my chest, he was barely conscious as I kiss his forehead._

" _I love you Gohan, I'll always love you." I say to him softly before I close my eyes and let sleep take me over._

_****End Dream**** _

I wake up to a sleeping Chichi right next to me, my side of the bed was drenched in sweat and I was panting, trying to get myself under control. When that wasn't working I decide to go downstairs to the kitchen, getting rid of my soaked tshirt on the way. I look around before going to the sink and splashing some cold water on my face to try and help me cool off from that hot as hell dream. I go to the fridge and look through it for a second, there was nothing that looked super good, so I just pick some random things and start to eat.

I sense that someone else is starting to come down the stairs. "Hey Gohan...What are you doing up?" I ask him curiously. It was never like him to be up so late, he looked almost as tired as I felt.

"I just can't sleep...I've been trying for hours now...I figured that maybe some food would help me." He says with a small smile. So he had the same idea that I did. I smile softly at him as he goes behind me to get some food out of the refrigerator. I watch him with hungry eyes. His body was the most gorgeous thing on the planet, under his baggy clothing was toned muscle that I just wanted to get my hands on as fast as I could. I sigh and continue eating, hoping and praying that he hadn't noticed me staring at him.

"I know the feeling." I say to him in agreement. As he sits down, I finally get a good chance to look at his face, there seemed to be something troubling him. I finish eating and go to clean my dishes up before I go behind him and rub his shoulders softly, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Something seems to be on your mind Gohan...Is everything okay? I ask him worriedly. He just didn't seem like the happy and cheerful son that I was used to.

"Uhm...well..I've just been having these really weird dreams lately...and they just keep me up at night is all, no big deal." he says to me. I nod even though he couldn't see me and keep rubbing his shoulders, his muscles seemed to relax under my touch making me smile softly. I let my touches linger for longer than necessary, I know that I was taking a slight risk when I did this but at this point I didn't care, I could blame it on the fact that I was exhausted.

I hear him start to speak and I listen in and let go of him "Uhm...I'm going to go back to bed, I'll see you in the morning." He says to me before he quickly gets up and leaves the room.

I watch as he leaves and I sigh, wondering if he was having the same dreams as me. It was in the realm of possibility but could it seriously happen? My mind begins to wander as I stay at the kitchen table. There was always some part of me that was actually observant, I noticed that there were times Gohan would stare at me for an increased amount of time, biting his lip the exact same way that he did in my dream. Also, there were times when his touch would linger, just as mine did when he was down here. I'm not sure what I think about all of this right now. But there was one thing for sure.

That Gohan was my son, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from getting what I wanted.


	3. Reality Sets in

**Dreams vs. Reality**

**Chapter 3: Reality Sets In**

**Goku/Gohan**

* * *

**Gohan POV**

Weeks have passed since the incident in the kitchen. Neither of us had spoken a word about that night when we were both downstairs. I wished that there would be some way for me to bring it up. But to my knowledge, there was no way to tell your father how much you really love him. Especially if it was the way that I do. It was pure torture to watch him every day, mom was around the house less and less lately, and she always took Goten with her. So that meant there was more time for me and dad to just be alone with each other. Every time that I think that he's going to say something about it, he back tracks out of the subject faster than the speed of light and goes on to something else. When he did this it drove me absolutely insane. i just wanted to scream at him and tell him to tell me what's actually on his mind. Even though I knew that that would never happen. A kid can hope couldn't he?

I was in the living room, dad was training with Vegeta again. He seemed to be doing that a lot more lately, like he was trying to get away from the house. Not that I minded so much because that meant that I was alone, but I'd rather be with dad here. There was part of me that wanted to go and train with him and Vegeta. But there was a slight problem, there was no way that I could keep up with them, I'd become a bloody mess on the floor. There was no way that I was going to subject myself to that. So instead of that I laid back on the couch and let the dreams take me over.

**Vegeta POV**

That damned clown was distracted again. For weeks now he's had his head wrapped around the dreams he's been having about his son. He was a great sparring partner, but not when that damned head of his was distracted. He basically invited my ki blast right at his head because he wasn't paying any damned attention "damn it Kakarot get your head out of your ass and spar with me" i say glaring at him. My arms cross as i stare at him "i know you can't stop fantasizing about your boy and fight" I say. He sighs and rubs his neck before he looks at me. ,,

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I just can't stop thinking about that night when we were in the kitchen." He says, he looked like a defeated man. It was almost sad to see him this way. But I wasn't going to let my emotions get the best of me, especially not with him. I sigh and sit down by where he was standing, he sits by me and looks at me curiously, wondering why we stopped sparring.

I look at him and run a hand through my hair. "If we talk about this for ten minutes will you go back to normal Kakarot?" I ask him. I see a small smile come to his face. I lay back onto the floor of the GR as I look up at him, I wasn't sure what to ask him. I mean it wasn't like I cared too much about what was going on, I just needed my damned sparring partner back at full force. I bite my lip and sigh "So...tell me exactly what happened while you were in the kitchen with him." I say to Kakarot as I see him mess with his hair, trying to think back.

Kakarot smiles softly and nods. "Well...I was in the kitchen first, hoping that food would take my mind off of the dream that I had had, that I already told you about. Well I was eating the leftovers, when I sensed that someone was coming into the kitchen. I knew it was Gohan because his power level is unmistakable. I knew that he knew I was there, that's why he tried to go back upstairs, but I told him to come down and share some of the food with me. Then we talked about why we were both up so late at night. He told me because he had some pretty strange dreams, he wouldn't specify on what they were, but I told him that I had some weird dreams also. He leaned back in his chair and I started to rub his shoulders. I don't know that happened in that moment, but it made me feel like...like I could tell him and everything would be okay. Like...there was a chance that he felt the same way about me. I know that It's crazy to think that way, but I almost told him. But instead he got up and hurried to bed. I don't know what to think about it." He says to me.

That was probably the most in depth conversation that Kakarot and I have ever had. It almost surprised me how deeply he felt about this, I thought his only two passions in life were fighting and eating. Apparently his son made his way into that list very quickly. I sigh and look at Kakarot. "Well...the worst that could happen is...well actually a lot could go wrong with this." I say sighing, not sure what to tell him. Most of the time on Planet Vegeta when the father would fall for their son or daughter, it was never a big deal because the wife was basically only a child bearer and held no significance in the life of a Saiyan. But on earth, it was completely different. Especially in Kakarot's case. His wife basically ran the house, and she let everyone know about it. It was insane.

"I don't know Kakarot, I think that maybe you should get him alone and talk to him about it. I mean, I don't know because that damned wife of yours. How in the hell do you put up with her?" I say to him. I know that I was going off on a tangent, but it gave me time to process my ideas and try and sort what I was going to say.

He sighs and looks at me. "She's basically there for convenience now. I mean, she's just there to cook and clean for us. She doesn't do anything for me at all. It's awful having her around the house, but I know that if I leave her, there's no way she would let me see Gohan and Goten. So it's easier to just put up with her I guess. No matter how much I may hate her." So he hated her did he? That was interesting. I didn't think that Kakarot had it in him to hate anyone or anything. I was learning all of these new things about him. It was kind of nice, to just talk to someone.

"Hmmm…" I say as I try and think of what to say next to him. "Well...I'd say that maybe you should try and get your kid to open up a little bit. I mean, when you and him are alone, just ask him about his dreams and stuff like that. That way you could get a feel for what his feeling are about it. That's the only thing that I could think to do Kakarot." I say to him as he contemplates what to ask him. He nods to me and smiles a little. It was like he was a completely different person to me now. He actually showed me today that he could think and show that he was less of an idiot than I thought. I smile a little and sigh to him. There had to be a way to get him what he wanted. In all seriousness, Gohan wasn't that bad looking. I didn't blame Kakarot for having feelings for his oldest son.

"Okay Vegeta...thank you so much." he says smiling at me as he stands. "Alright lets finish our sparring." he says as he gets into sparring stance. He smiles and beckons him forward.

I smirk and get up, standing ready to fight. "Finally, maybe this time I can get the upper hand as you keep thinking about that boy of yours. I say as I lunge at him laughing.

* * *

**Goku POV**

After my sparring session with Vegeta, I felt so much more clear headed. I could think about what I was going to do about Gohan. As I flew home, I tried to sense whose ki was in the house. I didn't sense Chichi or Goten, It was just Gohan in the house. This was my perfect opportunity. As I land outside of the house. I slowly open the door and I smile, seeing Gohan on the couch. This looked amazingly familiar. It was almost like deja , there wasn't going to be any hot and kinky sex when I got home. I look over at him "Hey Gohan...is your mom home?" I ask as I come in and go straight to the kitchen, hoping that she left something good in the refrigerator.

"No...she left with Goten like fifteen minutes ago. She didn't say when she would be home, but I think she's staying with grandpa again." Of course she was. I just try to fight the urge to roll my eyes before I look at Gohan. "Do you want something to eat? I mean I could try and make something semi-edible." I say with a small chuckle. I see him come into the kitchen, I hear that sweet laugh of his and it makes my legs turn to jello. I look back at him as he stands close to me. Closer than any normal person would. I wonder for a moment if that meant anything. If his close proximity was his way of telling me that he wanted to get close. I look down at him and rub the back of my neck with my hand "'i..I mean that is if you don't have plans or something with the kids at school" He says to him, making Gohan chuckle before he walks over to the pantries that were shoved to the brim with food.

"I was going to volunteer to cook. I mean if you want me to." He says, there was a slight blush on his cheeks that I just wanted to take right off of him. I look at him with a look of disbelief. When did he learn to cook? Well I guess hanging out with his mother so much when he was little caused him to learn a thing or two. It was amazing how quickly and efficiently he learned. There wasn't anything that his son couldn't do. All those years that he didnt spend fighting, his mother got onto him like no ones business about his grades. If there was anyone that could cook as well as Chichi it was Gohan. He was sure of it.

"Uh...yea sure...sounds better than any idea I would of thought of" i say smiling at him. He has never offered to cook before. It was kind of strange, even when his mom would be gone for the whole day usually we just dealt with my cooking or we went out to eat. I sat down on top of the counter and wondered why he all of a sudden decided to do this for me. Maybe it was because he actually did have feelings for me, and he wanted to show me in the only way that he knew how. There was also the more relevant possibility that there was no way that he could eat my cooking. So he figured that anything he did would be better than mine. He was more than likely right too.

"Uh...dad You there?" He says, suddenly I see his arms waving in front of me. I jump and look at him with wide eyes. When the hell did he get there. Was I honestly so focused on what I was saying in my head to not see him right in front of me. Right between my legs. I try to hide the blush that rose to my cheeks but it was very hard.

"Oh..uh sorry Gohan, what were you saying?" I ask him as I give him my biggest smile. Maybe then he wouldn't suspect what I was thinking about. The boy may be smart, but he could almost never guess what was going through my mind. Probably because he always thought too much, and I was a very simple minded person. It actually wasn't hard to think of what I was thinking, because most of the time I was thinking about food or fighting. I was startled again by Gohan shaking me and asking me what was up with me today. "Uh...sorry I guess I'm just thinking about a lot lately. What was your question son?"

"What is with you today? I can't keep your attention for anything." He says, I could see a pout starting to form on his face. It made me feel really bad, I couldn't help that I was so distracted. If he knew that I was distracted thinking of him It might help a little. I just shrug to him and watch him sigh and look down. I stroke his chin until he looks at me. I could see a blush rise in his cheeks as he looks down. The innocent look on his face made blood rush to the place where I really didn't want it to go right now.

"I'm sorry Gohan. You have my full attention now." I say to him smiling. He had my full attention in more ways than one. He smiles up at me and I feel him lean into my touch. I was still convinced that I was imagining it, but maybe...just maybe I wasn't this time.

"I was just asking what you wanted, because I wanted to cook whatever you wanted." He say smiling at me. He was the cutest thing sometimes. He was so considerate and sweet. He would make a great boyfriend or husband to someone someday. There was a little part of me that hoped it would be me.

"oh uhm...whatever you want to make is fine Gohan, you know that i'll eat just about anything." I say with a small laugh. He smiles at me and nods, going to the stove and starts cooking. I watch him the whole time, the way that he looked so passionate about what he was doing. The way that he seemed to do whatever he did flawlessly. It was the most amazing thing. The whole time I was watching him, I began to day dream about what it would be like if it was just us. No one else and no one to bother us from being us. We could lay around the house all day and just be together. Although Gohan would have to go to school, and I could find things to do while he did that. I know that Vegeta is always looking for a good fight. Our lives would be perfect. I smile and look over at Gohan who was starting at me. As soon as his eyes caught mine he looked away and blushed, I wondered what that was about. Maybe now was the time to start asking my questions.

"So...hows school going?" I asked him. He looked over at me a little surprised, we never really talked about his school or anything like that. I run a hand through my hair as I wait for his answer.

He looks down, I could tell that he's trying to figure out why the hell I just asked him that. "Uhm...I guess it's going fine dad, it's just the same stuff different day. Not really anything special. " He says as he looks down. He used to always seem so excited about school, or maybe that was just the forced enthusiasm that Chichi had forced upon him. i wasn't too sure if he actually wanted to go to school. He always seemed so excited when he was a young boy to learn and go to school. Maybe it was just because he was older that he didn't seem too excited.

"Are you making any friends, have a special girl you're talking to?" I say smiling a little as I look at him. He looks over at me with a look of shock on his face. I didn't know if that gave it away or if he was just amazed that I actually asked him that question. I smile at him with that big goofy grin that he was used to. "Oh come on Gohan the girls have to be all over you at school" I say to him.

"They are..but I guess I've never thought of them. My mind has been on someone else for a while." He says blushing. After he said that he wouldn't look at me. It was kind of odd, but the thought of him having feelings for me was becoming stronger and stronger. I couldn't help the little jump for joy that I did on the inside. I smile at Gohan and think of how to ask my next question. This was becoming too easy.

"Oh...and this someone goes to your school?" I ask him, I could tell that he wanted to just drop the subject but I wasn't going to give up that easily. I knew that somewhere in my heart that he felt the same way about me...he just had to.

"why are we talking about this dad...you've never been so interested in my love life before." he says soflty as he looks at me. I smile a little, if only he knew why… I thought of how to respond to his question. It wasn't easy to try and answer, of course I knew why I was so interested...but he couldn't just yet.

"Well..because you just seem..lonely I guess." I say smiling at him, that sounded like a good reason, hopefully he took it. I look at him and watch him as he sets all of the food on the counter, it all smelled absolutely amazing. I sit down and immedialy start to dig in. Everything was so delicious, it was a million times better than what chichi made for them, and that was saying something because chici's cooking was the best that I've ever had. I smile at look at Gohan "wow! Gohan this is great!" I say smiling at him, trying ot change the subject maybe, just to get him off edge until they stopped eating.

Gohan smiles and blushes looking at me "thanks dad…" he says softly before he starts to dig in. It made me wonder if he was going to ever reply to my previous statement. I look down at all the food before I lean back and continue to shove down as much as I could. I loved Gohan's cooking, there was no way that I could go back to eating chichi's cooking without thinking of his.

He looks at me with a small smile on his face. "Well...I don't think I'm really lonely. I have you daddy and that's all I need." he says to me. I almost drop the fork that was in my hand. I looked at Gohan and smiled before I keep eating. The statement that kept running through my mind, that he didn't need anyone if he had me. could that mean that he did feel the same way about me. That he only wanted me in his life and that was it? The thought caused me such joy that I felt my heart swell at the thought of him wanting me the way that I wanted him.

We ate the rest of the meal in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was very nice. After I am stuffed beyond belief, I look at Gohan and smile "since you cooked such an amazing meal, I'll do the dishes." I say to him as I get up and start to clear the table. He tries to stop me, touching my arm. But I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I keep going and get the water into the sink.

Come on dad..I got it please." He says as he touches my arm again. I turn to him and see that he's so close that our chests almost touch. My breathing stops completely as I look down at Gohan. He's shaking. I smile a little and bring my hand to his chin and run my fingers across it slowly.

"Gohan...please, let me do this for you." I say looking at him. He blushes and bites his lip. That innocent look on his face made me groan internally, apparently he heard it also because he gave me a look of shock. But he didn't back away from me. I look at him and try to play it off. "Gohan go to your room I can finish the dishes." I say to him. He takes one step closer so that our chests are touching, I couldn't believe it. This was what it felt like to have him here.

"Okay daddy…" he says softly to me, his hand runs down my chest for a moment before he goes to his room. I was finally able to breathe. I take a deep breath to try and gather my thoughts. I was going to have to step it up a little. This boy was going to know exactly how I feel about him by the end of today. I look up at the direction of his room and smiled. This was going to be an interesting night I think to myself before I finish the dishes and go to shower. Taking extra time to wash myself. Once i get out I dry off and just put on a pair of sweatpants and head to the living room to watch Television. I smirk as I sense Gohan coming down the stairs.

"Hey son...can I ask you something?"


	4. The Talk

**Dreams vs. Reality**

**4: The Talk**

**Goku/Gohan**

* * *

**Gohan POV**

As soon as I get to my room I try to catch my breath. My heart was beating out of my chest as I try and gain composure of what just happened. We were so close to each other, our bodies were almost touching. I couldn't believe it. He did have feelings for me. Now he was going to be downstairs and it was my time to tell him how I felt...or maybe he should be the one to tell me. I pace the room and think about what I was going to do. It wasn't as easy as it seemed. I can't just go up to my dad and be like hey daddy I love you and I want you to fuck my brains out. It wasn't going to be that easy. I sigh and hear the water run for the shower. He was occupied so it gave me time to think. I lay down on my bed and sigh. There was no way that dad had the same feelings for me. I think back to when all of this started. When I was about nine, It was when me and dad went into the hyperbolic time chamber together.

That was one of the greatest times of my life. It was just me and my dad training together, something that I had wanted for as long as I could remember. Although there were a lot of hard times, they would always be overshadowed by the good. He was the strongest man that I knew and he showed me a lot during that time. He taught me how to become a Super Saiyan and how to maintain control when I was in that form. After spending so much time with him, seeing how powerful he was at the time, made it even harder to say goodbye when he instant transmitted out of my life. My heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest and went with him to Other World. The pain that I felt for the next seven years was almost unbearable, but I had to stay here for my mom and Goten, if it wasn't for them I probably would of found a way to get to Other World with my dad.

Speaking of dad, I heard him come out of the shower and down the stairs into the living room. Now was the moment of truth. I had to tell him how I felt. Ever since that night that we were both in the kitchen together I have contemplated on telling him my true feelings. I know he's my dad and all, but he wasn't there for so much of my life he almost seemed like more of a family friend more than anything. Although I know that that's only my brain trying to rationalize my feelings by telling myself these things, I knew it wouldn't work. He was my dad, and that was it. There was no other way around it.

I feel my confidence slowly being drained from my body, there was no way that I could do this. I slowly get up from the bed and go down the stairs, before I get all the way down the stairs I hear dad saying that he had something to ask me. I bite my lip and go to the couch, sitting on it next to him. "What is it dad?" I ask him as my feet go into his lap so that I could lay down comfortably. I know I probably shouldn't of done it, especially by the shocked look on his face, but I didn't care anymore, it was all coming out in the open. Well, that is to say if I actually have the balls to say something. He looks at me with a soft smile and lays his arms on my legs. I feel my legs start to tingle at his touch. I sigh and relax more into the couch, waiting for him to ask his question.

"Do I know the person...that you've taken an interest in?" he asks me with a small smile on his face, his hand slowly started to stroke my leg, as if he was testing if I would pull away from him or not. I smirk softly and lean into his touch slightly, maybe he would get the hint.

"Oh yea..you know him very well." I say smirking as I look up at him. I could tell that he was trying to think of who it could be. There was no way that he knew who I was talking about. I saw the people that ran through his head and it made me laugh. With each person that passed through his mind he would give a small shake of his head. This was priceless, I loved watching the looks on his face, but I was pretending to watch tv. I look up at him and smirk "do you give up?" I ask him. He looks down at me and rolls his eyes.

"You should know me better than that Gohan, I never give up until I get what I want." He says chuckling. I sensed the double meaning in the words. This wasn't possible. I didn't know what to think as I look up at him. "How about giving me a little hint though?" He asks laughing as his hand goes higher up my leg. I start to blush softly and look away from him, praying that he didn't notice.

He must have because I felt him squeeze my leg. "Has your face been that red the whole time Gohan? Are you feeling okay?" He asks as he puts his hand to my forehead along with his own. "Hmmmm you feel okay...is it too hot in here?" He asks me as he looks down at me concerned. I look at him, was he seriously that oblivious to what I was doing? There was no way that he could completely just not understand that his touch was setting me on fire, and that he either needed to continue or stop right the hell now so that I could calm down. I look up at him and shake my head.

"No dad...I'm fine" I say as I smile up at him and touch his arm, I see a small blush come up on his cheeks and I can't help but smirk because it was . I sigh and think for a moment. I wasn't sure how this was going to work out. I look up at him and smile "So you want a hint? Alright, uhm...he's basically a member of the family." I say trying to shrug it off. Maybe that was a little too much information. We were going to find out though. He looks at me curiously before he turns a way to think. This might take him a while. I look at him and smile as he thinks long and hard.

"Hmmmm… a member of the family huh?" He says smiling as he looks at me. He had a knowing look in his eyes. I blush and try to keep calm as he starts to talk again. "Well that could be anyone...Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta...Hopefully not Vegeta. I don't know how I would take that.." He says laughing as he rubs the back of his head like he does when he's nervous or thinking hard about something. I look up at him and sigh. This might be harder than I thought.

"None of the above." I say looking up at him before I get up and go to the kitchen trying to think. I go to the counter and grab a glass before I get a glass of water. I just wished that I could come out and say it. Every time that I tried, my mouth got all dry and tongue tied. I sigh and set the glass down for a second trying to get my thoughts together. I get another glass of water but quickly drop it as I feel a body right behind me. It wasn't just any body.

It was my dad's.

The glass falls into the sink, breaking on contact and spraying water all over me. Causing him to chuckle. He looks at me and leans more toward, his chest was against my back as his hands rested against the side of the counter. I can feel his breath on my neck, it is the most glorious feeling in the world. I bite my lip to try and hide the whimper that was going to escape. I hear him chuckle behind me and I look back at him, his lips were so close to mine that I could almost feel them. My eyes flutter before I look up into his eyes.

He smiles at me and leans in so that our foreheads were touching, our lips were centimeters away from each other, I could feel his breath on my lips and it was fantastic. He smelled absolutely amazing, just like he always has. It was hard to describe, but it turned me on. I close my eyes to take all of this in. His forehead on mine, our bodies pressed close. There wasn't a single word to describe it. Not even perfect was a good enough word. He chuckles and strokes my chin slowly, causing me to shiver, the whimper wasn't held back this time. I look at him and bite my lip, waiting for him to say something.

"Well..since it's none of the above. Who could it be? There's no one that's close to the family..will besides the person right in front of you." He says to me as he looks at me with those big black onyx eyes. I try to be as calm as possible, but it wasn't working out well at all.

"Y..yes." was all that I could say as I look at him, my brain wouldn't allow for anything else. My stomach was tied up in knots and my brain had turned to absolute mush at this point. I look up at him and he continues to stroke my jaw. I lean into his touch and I see him smirk softly at me.

"Yes what Gohan..You have to speak." He says smirking at me. Was he serious right now? There was no way in hell I could speak in a coherent sentence if he was doing this to me. He sensed this and smiled a little as he pulls away from me. He takes me into the living room again and sits down on the couch and sits me in his lap so that I was facing him. I blush and look down for a moment, this wasn't real. this must be one of my dreams and I haven't' woken up yet.

"Yes...it's the person that's right in front of me." I say to him. I couldn't describe the look on his face to try and save my life. It was like he knew but he was still shocked and surprised that It was actually happening.

"Oh… well now that you've told me...what are you going to do about it?" he asks me as his hands go to my hips smiling. I look at him and smirk a little, this was so wrong. But it felt so right all at the same time. I look at him and lean in so that my forehead was on his again.

"I'm going to do this." I say to him before I lean in the rest of the way. I was so nervous that I could feel my hands shaking. He looks at me with a smile, there was no fear or hesitation anywhere.

"What do you want to do?" He asks me questioningly, as if he was challenging me. I smirk and look at him, there was nothing stopping me now.

So I kissed him.


	5. The Unexpected

**Dreams vs. Reality**

**Chapter 5: The Unexpected**

**Goku/Gohan**

 

**Goku POV**

I can't believe that this is happening. Gohan was actually kissing me. I was looking at him as he kissed me. It was so full of passion and need that I couldn't help but kiss him back, my eyes fluttering softly shut as I did. I pull him close to me, wrapping my arms around him as I continue to kiss him. Soon enough we had to pull away for air. I look at him and pant softly. He was panting, eyes fluttering as he tries to look at me. "h..holy shit..' he says to me as I chuckle and shake my head at him. My head leans down slowly and starts to kiss his jaw and neck. He whimpered against my touch. I smirk, he loved what was happening. So was I. this was one of the most amazing things that I had ever felt. I look up at him after I stopped my assault on his neck. He was panting and fighting to keep his eyes open. I smile at him and lean back, my hands running over his body. Gohan whimpers and arches into my touch. "D..dad… don't stop." He whispers to me.

I smirk and look at him. "I didn't plan on it Gohan...ever.." I say as I sit back up and slowly lean in to capture his lips once again. He comes back to life again, making me smile as I start to stroke his short thick hair. I was running my hands through it, making him whimper into my mouth. It was one of the sexiest things I had ever heard. I pull away and growl low in my chest. "Those damn noises you're making are going to drive me nuts.' I say, making Gohan chuckle as he looks at me, stroking my cheek. I smile and lean into his touch slowly. My eyes closing as I start to purr. He looks at me and leans into me and kisses my forehead.

"H..how did this happen." he asks me blushing a little. I laugh and look at him as I lay down on the couch with him on top of me, my legs spread so that he would fit between them. I stroke his back and smile.

"Well i think it started with you kissing me.' I say as I hear him laugh before he snuggles to my chest. I look down at him and rub his back slowly. This moment was perfect. My heart swelled at the thought of this actually working. We knew that we would have to be careful. But that didn't mean that this wasn't impossible. I knew that he was thinking the same thing that I was. Gohan looks up at me and starts to play with my hair, I smile at him taking his hand in mine. I kiss it and watch him blush softly. He was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. I bite my lip as I think of what to say. There were no words really of how to describe this wonderful moment that we found ourselves in. He looks up at me with a look of desire in his eyes and I can't help my body start to tingle. I look down at him and slowly sit up. He looks at me curiously before I smile and take his hand and lead him outside. "I want to train, I haven't spared with you in a while and I think that it'll be good practice for both of us." I say smirking to him. He blushes and nods. I knew it had been a while since he had done any kind of fighting because his mother always made him cram his head into the books. Well since she wasn't here right now I wasn't going to force him.

"That sounds fun." He says smiling at me. I nod and smile bright as we head out of the house quickly and get away from it, we didn't want to turn it to rubble, no one wanted to see the wrath of Chichi if that happened. I fly over to a clearing that I had found a while back. It was calm and circled the big area in trees. There was a waterfall to the east and a huge pond that was now my favorite place to go swimming. As soon as my feet set foot on the ground, I look at Gohan and smile. He looks at me as he lands, he was thinking the same thing that I was. This place was absolutely beautiful. "wow..how did you find this place." He asks me.

I smile and look at him before I go to him and look around. "i was just flying around one day and I saw that this was a perfect circle of no trees. I landed and just...thought that it was perfect." I say to him. He nods as he keeps looking around. I smile at him and speak, pulling him from his own thoughts. "Come on Gohan lets train.." I say smiling at him as I power up immediately. He looks at me and smirks before he does the same. He charges at me and I barely see him, he almost gets me right on the cheek, but I was able to dodge him. Maybe he hadn't had his nose completely in the books after all..There was no way that he could be that fast still after no training for what seemed like at least a year now. I smile at him, knowing that I was going to have to up my game if I was going to beat him.

For hours upon hours we sparred. We were evenly matched as super saiyans, also as super saiyan two's. Even when I transformed to super saiyan three, he was at the same level as me. This was unbelievable. I would have to ascend to the next level to beat him. I have done numerous times, but Gohan didn't know that...no one knew what I went through when I went to an abandoned planet to train. That way I wouldn't hurt anyone if things went wrong. I smirk at Gohan and look at him. "You ready to give up Gohan?" He asks as he feels the power in him start to rise. He knew that Gohan could feel it. His eyes had widened as he looked at me. He had no clue of what I was capable of now. I look down at him as he descends to the ground. He bites his lip and looks at me as I do the same.

"T..that power dad..where is it coming from…" He asks me as he looks at me. My power level was still rising as he looks at me. I smirk and look at him, he was trying to match his power level with mine but at a certain point he stopped before he hurt himself. I scream into the air as I feel the ascension coming. I look at him smiling as the transformation begins, my tail growing back and my hair turning a slick black color as it shortens, part of it going on my shoulders. I smirk and shake my hair around as the transformation completes. I look down at Gohan whose eyes were about to fall out of the sockets. I smile at him and walk toward him.

"You like it?" I ask him laughing. I look down at him and take his hand gently into mine. I kiss his hand gently before I look at him with my golden eyes. He shivers and bites his lip as he looks at me. I looked a lot different than normal. I had fur, a tail, and not to mention golden eyes with red rimming them. It was a lot to take in all at once. The transformation doesn't take much effort now, it just feels a lot more different than my hair changing length.

"W..what did you do?" He asked me. I couldn't help but laugh as I look at him. I back up and so does he, until he hits a big tree behind him. He jumps and gasps before he looks around. I smirk, there was nowhere for him to run now. I look down at him and smirk. This was the most scared that I've seen him in a long time. It was very thrilling.

"Do you remember when I went to that planet to train." I say as I press my body against his, making him gasp softly. He nods to me and closes his eyes, I could tell that he was trying to keep his breathing under control. I look at him and lean in to kiss his forehead gently. "While I was there, I did a lot of hard training to go to the...next level. When the full moon came up there, I turned into a golden ape...and started to destroy the planet. I somehow came back to my senses, from thinking about my family and how I needed to do this for you guys...and I ascended. The rest of the time I started to learn how to control this form, and to make it a lot easier to transform." I say as I look at him. He nods, unable to keep his eyes off of me. I smile and watch as my tail starts to run along his body, as if my tail was trying to memorize every part of his body. He closed his eyes and relaxed as my tail started to touch him. I smile at him. "Gohan open your eyes." I whisper to him as I lean in.

He opens his eyes slowly and looks into my golden ones before I kiss him deeply, taking him into my strong arms. His body melted into my kiss and my touch. I smirk at him and look at him. "You can't go all limp on me...I might have to tie you up then." I say chuckling. His eyes widen before I see him bite his lip and shiver, as if he liked the idea. I smile at him and lean in to kiss his neck before I backed up and shot ki rings onto his wrists and ankles.

",,,daddy.." He says whispering before he looks at me. His eyes were full of lust. I bite my lip and look down at him. that was one of the sexiest voices that I had ever heard in my life. I look at him as I walk toward him once again. He looks at me trying to fight the ki rings, but there was no way that he was going to get away. I smile at him and stroke his chest slowly.

"I think that someone is enjoying this a little." I say smiling at him before I see him nod. I lean in to kiss him before I rip his shirt off of him. He gasps and looks at me. I smirk and wonder for a moment what he was thinking.

* * *

**Gohan POV**

What in the hell...My dad had ascended once again. This form was...the sexiest thing that I had ever seen in my life. His strength was unprecedented. As I look up at his furry rock hard body I can't help but moan. His kisses were hard and fierce, his touch sent fire right through my veins. I could barely hear the things that he was saying to me, I was so turned on by what he was doing to me. I couldn't take much more of this. I look up at him and nod to him "yes daddy...I love it." I say to him listening to him groan. I knew that he loved it when I called him daddy, it was one of the things that even as a child I knew he loved. I wasn't sure to what extent until now, but there was a part of me that knew.

"Well that's good, because I want my boy to feel good." he says softly before he kisses me again. I kiss him back and try my hardest to gain dominance in the kiss. It was next to impossible as he was so much stronger than me, plus somehow he knew exactly where to touch me and how to kiss me to make me go completely insane. I give in to him and open my mouth wide, feeling his tongue enter my mouth, he massages my tongue and explores my entire mouth, making me moan deeply. He was driving me nuts. My hands tried to wrap around him, but I remembered that the ki rings were around my wrists. I whimper and pout looking at him as he pulled away from me panting. He smirks at me and shakes his head. "nope..we're doing this my way Gohan." he says softly. This wasn't fair. I just wanted to touch him. I look down and see his tail start to twitch in anticipation. I bite my lip and lean my head back, feeling his tail run up my leg to my chest, stroking it slowly.

"mmmmm." I say softly as I look up at him. He smirks and watches his tail run along my chest, as it ran over my nipples I gasp and try not to cry out. it kept repeating the motion until I was a panting mess. It comes up my body to stroke my jaw before it ran over my lips. My lips part slightly as my eyes flutter from all the pleasure that was running through my body. This tail of his was very skilled. Just like he was. I look up at my dad and whimper, this was torture at its highest level. I look at his tail and bite it. Making him yelp and jump back taking his tail in his hand. I chuckle softly and bite my lip. "sorry I get a little frisky when I don't get what I want." I say to him. He chuckles darkly and looks at me.

"Well it's a good thing that I like getting a little...frisky now isn't it?" He says to me. A shiver runs through my body as I look up at him. If he didn't get on with this I would rip down this damned tree and take him myself. I bite my lip and watch him slowly come toward me again, his tail was still on me, it was needing me as much as I needed him. I look down at it and watch it start to stroke the bulge in my pants. My eyes widen before they flutter shut and I groan loudly. There wasn't a feeling that could describe this. He was staring at me as his tail did unspeakable things to me. I try my best to keep eye contact with him but it was becoming harder and harder every time that tail ran up and down the tent in my pants.

"Take them off...now..please… daddy please" I say to him as I look up at him with lidded eyes. I just wanted him to touch me with his hand, or his very skilled and wonderful tail. I just needed him. He smirks at me and Kisses me deeply, ripping my pants and boxers off, leaving me as bare as the day that I was born. I look up at him and his tail excitedly starts stroking over the new skin that was uncovered. I groan and look at him. "Daddy..take off the ki rings." I say to him as I bite my lip. He looks at me and nods before the rings disappear and I almost fall to the ground. He smirks and holds me up. Taking me into his arms before he powers down all the way to his normal form. I do the same and cling to him, pouting as I notice that his tail is gone just like before.

"It only comes when I'm in super saiyan four form." He says to me and I nod. He lays me down and starts to kiss all over my body. His lips attached to my nipple gently and took into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it and starts to nibble on it slowly. This was one of the best feelings that I've ever felt. I whimper and grip onto his hair. He sucks in cold air and I felt like my hard on was going to break from not getting enough attention. I was a moaning mess under him as I tried to keep my breathing under control. but it was completely impossible. He lets go of my nipple, watching my face as he pulls away. I groan at him and tug on his hair tightly before I kiss him, my hips thrusting up into his. I gasp at the feeling, he felt even bigger than in my dreams. I look up at him with my mouth hung open. He smiles at me and thrusts into my hips with his clothed erection.

"Daddy...Please I need you right now." I say to him whimpering. He looks at me and nods smiling. I snuggle to his chest and take off his gi. I look at his body like it was a temple and I must worship it. I run my hands over his chest as he moans my name. I smile to him and lean up to kiss and nibble on his neck. He moves his neck to give me better access. I watch him carefully. my hand slowly running down to him. I hear him gasp as soon as my hand touches his erection. I wrap my fingers around it and slowly start to stroke him. I bite my lip before I start to bite his neck hard, knowing that he loved it.

He groans and looks at me. "yes gohan baby...just like that. Don't stop." he groans as he thrusts into my hand hard. I smile and watch him before my hand slowly pulls away. He growls softly and looks down at me. "why did you stop?" He asks me.

"Because I don't want you to cum right now. I want you to be inside of me when you do that." i say to him as He looks at me with wide eyes. He shivers at my words before he shakes his head. I look up at him in disbelief...what did he mean no? This is what we've both been wanting for as long as I could remember. I sigh and look at him. "why daddy

"Because Gohan...I want our time to be special. There are other ways to make love besides the way that you're thinking. Besides., you don't know what you're getting yourself into when you want that. " he says to me. I look at him in disbelief. I didn't question him at this moment, only because I needed something right at this moment. I look up at him and nod before I take his hair into my hands and kiss him deeply.

"OKay daddy then show me the other ways to make love...because I need you so badly." I say whimpering as I look up at him. He smiles at me and nods. He slowly runs his hands down my body to my raging hard on. He slowly takes it in one hand before he takes his own in the other hand. He leans down to kiss me before the slowly puts both of his hands together , the undersides of our cocks touching and rubbing together as my hips moved in time with his. It was the most glorious feeling that I had ever felt.

"Shit Gohan… You feel so good." he says smirking as he looks at me. i was too much in pleasure to keep my eyes open. I know he was watching me but my body wasn't going to allow me to open my eyes. I feel my body start to convulse as my orgasm approached me.

"Daddy...I .. i'm already so close. " I say to him as my as he looks down at me, leaning down to kiss me. I groan into the kiss and shake more. He smiles against my lips before he pulls away, his voice only a whisper as I feel myself fall over the edge, He whispered my name to me and I lost it. My seed and his spraying all over our chests. I pant, falling back down on the grass as He looks at me. I smile and bite my lip unable to catch my breath. "wow..that was amazing." I say softly to him. He smiles at me and bites his lip before he leans down and starts to lick the mess that we made off of my chest. I watch him as I play with his hair. He moaned happily as he kept going.

"..You taste amazing Gohan." he says to me softly before he leans up to kiss me when I'm all clean. I smile at him and snuggle to him as I pull him to the ground. He chuckles at me and Kisses my forehead. We both lay there in silence. It was the perfect moment. I look up at him and mile. He smiles at me and leans down to kiss me. I moan into his mouth softly as His tongue enters my mouth, letting me taste our juices together in his mouth as I keep kissing him. I blush when I feel his already rock hard erection press into my thigh. He looks at me and smiles. "YOu ready for round two gohan?" He asks me as he starts to kiss and nibble my neck.

"Always daddy." I say as I look up at him and start to kiss him deeply.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Dreams vs. Reality**

**Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out**

**Goku/Gohan**

* * *

**Gohan POV**

It had been months since dad and I have gotten to be with each other. Mom has been around a lot more now, and I'm not sure why that is. But she's been all over dad. It's like she sensed what was going on between us. I look up from my homework and look outside, dad was training with Goten while I was stuck here. I sigh and shake my head, trying my hardest to concentrate. But it was becoming increasingly more difficult.

After that sparring session in the woods, I felt as if there was nothing that was going to stop us from being together. I knew that I should of known better, but it was amazing. Absolutely amazing. Thinking back to the week or so after that before mom got back, there was nothing stopping us from being how we wanted. He would come up to my room and kiss me and rub my shoulders as I would try and do the work that mom assigned me when she was here for the short time. Every time she would bring Goten with her, which I never understood. But ever since she came back, dad has spent a significant amount of time with her, probably to show her that nothing was going on. I understand why he did it. but that didn't mean that he had to ignore me...When he would sit at the table together, he would look at me longingly. LIke he missed me so much, but he didn't show it outside of that.

Another thing that happened is since mom came back for good, she has piled on the homework. I've been doing twice, if not three times as much work. It was driving me insane. I know she wanted me to be a good student and go to a good college, but this was insane. Goten showed much more of a will to learn and become smart than I did. He wanted so hard to be smart like me. He was actually, he was amazing at math and science. I would have him come in my room sometimes on one of my late night work sessions and he would come solve it like it was a piece of cake. I know that he was much smarter than I was and he had the drive unlike me. I wanted nothing to do with this. Even though mom thought that it was easy for me it wasn't I would stay up all night just to try and understand. Somehow every time I got lucky and I would get them all right with flying colors. For Goten it was easy. Why didn't she put all of her time and energy inside of him instead?

Ever since she came back, things seem like a nightmare that just never stopped. Everything was slowly caving in on me and I couldn't handle it. I just wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. I have gone to Bulma's many times, mainly to train Trunks since Vegeta wouldn't do it. But while i was there I would talk to her about getting me a capsule house. She knew that I hated being around my mother as much as the next person, but she had always told me no. Until the last time time that was. When chichi had come over with me . She came to talk to Bulma and I trained trunks. Apparently the conversation didn't go well because as soon as I came back the next time, the Capsule house was in my pocket, along with a gravity room. I had never asked Bulma what my mom had said to her, because it wasn't really of my business. But it must of been enough for her to realize that I didn't need to be in that house. Since then..I haven't told my dad about my plan, mainly because he was so busy spending time with Goten. I loved that little booger to death but I wanted time with dad too. I missed him so much. I doubt he even missed me….

I get up from my desk and throw all of the papers on the floor in a rage. I shake my head and run a hand through my hair. I couldn't take this anymore. I didn't even want to go to school. I just wanted to train with dad and fight. I go downstairs quickly and go to the kitchen where my mother was. I look at her, she was scrambling around the kitchen trying to get supper ready for us. I look at her and put my hands in my pockets and look at her. "Mom I need to talk to you.." I say to her as I look at her. She turns around and smiles at me. I knew that she wouldn't be smiling soon enough.

"Sweetie shouldn't you be up in your room studying...I told you that you need to get that done by tomorrow, or that college that we were looking at won't even consider accepting you." She says to me as she smiles. "Now go." She says before she turns back around. I try and keep calm the best that I can but there was no way if she was going to keep acting like this.

"No...mom I really need to talk to you...Please.' I say to her. She sighs and turns the burners down before she turns and looks at me. Her hands were on her hips, now I knew that she was angry with me...This wasn't even going to be close to how mad she could get.

"Mom...I'm finished...I don't want to study anymore...I hate to study and do work...I'm not doing it anymore. I want to train with dad." I say to her as I look down, unable to meet her gaze. She had dropped what ever was in her hand. I look up enough to see that it was vase. I sigh and close my eyes. Waiting for the screaming to start.

"What?!" She screams as she looks up at me, coming over to me poking her finger into my chest. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM GOING TO LET YOU STOP YOUR STUDIES!" She screams to me as she looks up at me. I back up with wide eyes. She was a lot madder than I thought she was going to be. I look at her and bite my lip. I wasn't expecting her to be this mad.

"But mom...Have you not seen Goten? He's just as smart if not smarter than me and he absolutely loves to learn. He does my homework most nights because it's too hard for me..Why don't you teach him and do all of this for him? He actually wants to learn. I don't" I say to her. all of this just seemed to make her even more angry. She glares at me and shoves me back. I look at her wide eyed. "Mom! What the heck! Seriously..why don't you teach Goten..please I don't want to do this anymore." I plead with her.

She was just getting angrier with me. "I will NOT have you become like your father!" I look at her..What exactly did she mean by that? I glare at her, my power was slowly rising. How could she talk about dad that way? I thought she loved him. I look at her and stand back up.

"Why are you so insistent that I'll end up like dad? Just because I love to fight doesn't mean that I'm exactly like him. Besides I think it's great that I want to be like him! He's saved the world I can't count how many times! Seriously mom what is your problem?" I say trying to keep my anger under control "What's wrong with teaching Goten instead of me?"

She glares at me "Does it matter? I wanted you to be the smart one. I wanted you to succeed. Since you were away from your father for so long I figured I had a chance..But I guess I was wrong.." She says to me. What was her problem? I didn't fucking understand why she hated dad so much and yet she has stayed with him for this long. Suddenly, it was as if a realization had come to me. For those seven years that dad was gone, I was basically left alone to raise Goten. She was gone constantly, and sometimes she would bring men over to the house. How had I not realized it before...But how was I supposed to tell dad...

I look at her with a look of disbelief in my eyes. "I can't believe it.." I say to her. She looks at me with a curious look on her face. I look at her and glare, sparks were starting for form around me from my rage, my hair was standing on end. I hated her...I hated her with every fiber of my being. "if you think of him like that then why in the hell have you stayed with him for so long?" I ask her…

She glares at me and shakes her head in her fury. "It doesn't matter Gohan..You are going to go back to your room and study. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BECOME A HALF WITTED IDIOT LIKE YOUR FATHER!" She screams. My eyes widen as I glare at her. I tried to keep my anger under control. It was becoming harder and harder because of the way that she was talking about dad. I had transformed and I had no Idea...There was a ball of energy in my hand but I didn't even sense it. The only thing that knocked me back into reality was my father shoving me down, creating a hole in the wall of the house. I snap out of the trance that I was in and look up at my dad. He had a sad look in his eyes. I tear up and look up at him, telling him with my eyes that I was so sorry for what I did.

"Gohan! Are you okay?" I hear Goten ask as he runs to me. He hugs me and I smile a little at him, I loved my little brother, he is the cutest thing in the world. It helped that he looked a lot like my dad. It was like he was the spitting image of him. I nod to him and hug him before Goten looks up at my dad.

"Goten..Go see your mom. Make sure that she's okay." My dad says. I look up at him and I knew that he was mad. I just hoped that It wasn't at me. He sighs and looks at me "What the hell was that about Gohan?" He asks me. He had such a serious look on his face. I was worried about what he was going to do. I close my eyes to try and fight the tears. I feel his hand touch my cheek as he hushes me. I felt the tears flow down my face now. I cry and wrap my arms around him. Telling him repeatedly that I was sorry. "Shhh Gohan what happened?" He asks me. I look at him with watery eyes. I figured that he knew what happened.

"I was done with studying. I don't want to be a good student that she wants. Goten always is the one doing my homework now, he's the smartest boy that I know and she's completely ignoring his talent to try and put all of her attention into me. It's crazy because I don't want to be smart, I don't want to go to college dad.." I say to him crying. He sits there holding me close, I hadn't even realized that we had transmitted to somewhere far away from the house. I cling to him and cry as he strokes my back.

"Gohan...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. " He says to me as he leans down to kiss me. All of my anger completely went away as soon as his lips touched mine. His lips hadn't been on mine in so long. It was almost like the times we had were a dream and I had finally woken up. But now I realize that it wasn't a dream. It was real, and every feeling in my body was real. I look up at him and he smiles softly at me, stroking my cheek slowly "Is that better sweetie?" He asks me. I nod to him and snuggle to his chest. He smiles at me and strokes my hair slowly. I look up at him and he gives me a weak smile. I look up at him and sigh.

"I can't live with this anymore daddy..' I say looking at him. I couldn't handle living with mom, I couldn't handle dad being so distant like he has been. Even though it wasn't his fault. I don't blame him for being so distant, ever since mom came back she has been all over him. It was like she was finally trying to be the wife she should of all that time. I look up at him and bite my lip "I just can't...I can't deal with her anymore. The way that she forces me to do all of this and to be a good student just so I don't end up like you..Which is exactly what she said...Daddy...I can't take it please don't make me go back." I say as I feel my eyes water again. He rubs my back slowly and sighs. I knew that this wasn't easy for him, he didn't want to see me leave, but he also didn't want to see me unhappy.

"Gohan...I know that you don't want to back, I know that this is miserable for you..But please...Don't leave." He says to me. I feel a sudden burst of rage take me over. I stand up quickly and cross my arms at him.

"Why? So you can keep ignoring me? So that you can act like mom still loves you? and that she hasn't been cheating on you which is why she keeps leaving us? I know that you know dad but you just don't want to admit it, which I don't know why because you tell me that you love me and not her. So what are you still doing here...what in the hell are we doing here?" I say in a fit of rage, I felt the tears of anger sting my eyes. I shake them away and run my hands through my hair. I couldn't take this anymore. I look at him, I could tell that it hurt. I couldn't take it back now. I look at him as he stands up and crosses his arms at me. I was in for it now...I flinch as I see him come closer to me. I feel his arms wrap around me and I look up at him.

"I know I've been ignoring you...That was never my intention… Please believe me Gohan" He says in a calm and soft voice. My anger dissipates the more that I hear him talk to me. "I still love your mother, I will always love her because she gave me two very beautiful children. One of them just happens to be the most amazing young man in the world, who has put up with everyones shit for way too long." He says as he looks at me. I look up at him and whimper as he gives me a loving kiss. I melt into his strong lips. He holds me up and strokes my cheek. He pulls away and sighs. "You're an adult..I can't stop you if you want to move..but I need to stay here for a little while longer. Not for your mother, but for Goten. Do you understand?" He asks me.

I felt like my whole world was falling apart. How could he expect me to leave without him? I could feel the tears coming to my eyes once again. "But...that means that you wouldn't be with me. What if you realize that you don't love me anymore. What if I.." I get silenced by a kiss once again. I look up at him as he kisses my tears away. I knew I was being stupid but damnit I couldn't help it, I felt like I was losing him all over again. As if he sensed this he kissed me once again and laid me down in the grass with him on top of me. "I know what I can do to make it up to you." He says to me. I look up at him curiously as he smiles a little. "But you..you don't have your tail." he says with a sad look in his eyes. I look up at him and bite my lip sighing.

"You know...I wasn't only studying all of those months." I say with a smile, he looks at me with wide eyes. I chuckle as I lean up to kiss him. "Do you remember when you came to me in my room about a week ago and asked if I had felt that strong energy the night before? That you thought you felt another evil presence that you'd have to fight? Then you saw the destruction the next day on the news, but you didn't sense it anymore so you kind of forgot about it?" he nods to me and continues to stroke my hair. I smile and lean into his touch as I continue "Well..I was training, to beat you again when we sparred again, and I made the mistake of going out at night...Not even thinking. Somehow even though I didn't have my tail. The moon still affected me. And I turned into a giant ape. I hadn't even meant for it to happen. Trunks and Vegeta came and found me like that and snapped me back to reality. Making me transform into a super saiyan four. Since that night, I've been trying to train and get to transform without your knowledge. It's taken a lot of work but I finally did it." I say smiling. He looked down at me with a look of disbelief. I smile and bite my lip looking at him before I stand and close my eyes. Trying to channel all of my energy. I look at him before I concentrate, transforming into super saiyan 4. My dark red fur and tail moving in the wind. I look at my dad who looked like his eyes were about to bug out of his head. I chuckle softly and go to him, my tail stroking his cheek, causing him to purr softly. I sit down beside him and bite my lip. "D...do you like it?" I ask him nervously.

"Like it...I love it!" He says with a bright smile on his face. "I can't believe it Gohan, You must of trained really hard…" He says smiling bright at me before he looks at me with a look that just read pure joy happiness, and love. I smile and lean up to kiss him softly. He kissed me back before he pulled away quickly, I pout and look at him, making him laugh. "I have to transform too silly boy." he says to me before he stands and transforms, I smile as I see his pink fur. It suited him perfectly. I watch as he slowly crawls over me. I bite my lip as I feel his tail entwine with mine. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I shiver and close my eyes as I hear him chuckle above me. "Gohan...you know I love you…" He says to me as I look up and nod. "I want to show you I love you...like this." he says before he leans down to kiss me. I kiss back, not able to get enough of him. It was like my body was completely drawn to him. I look at him and pant softly.

"Daddy..what's going on." I ask him. He smiles at me and licks my lip, making me shiver as my back arches into him. He looks down at me and smiles as he strokes my long black hair. This felt different than any other time we had done this. I look up at him and he couldn't get that grin off of his face.

"I have been talking to Vegeta. On my old planet, they have a mating ritual. A ritual that binds two mates by their hearts. It only works if every part of their heart is willing to go along. If it doesn't then they know that it wasn't meant to be with that person. I was hoping..that you'd let me perform the mating ritual Gohan. So that you know that I'm never going to leave you. I love you and there is nothing that is going to keep me away from you. We may be a part in body but we will never be away in spirit." he says to me. I didn't know what to say. I was all choked up at the thought. He really did love me. This was more than I could comprehend. I smile up at him and give him a small nod before he smiles and presses our chests together, our tails still wrapped around each other, playing. I chuckle as I look at them, it was an amazing feeling to have my tail back. I look up at my dad and kiss his cheek.

"I'll do anything for you daddy." I say to him softly as he smiles and nods before kissing me nice and slow. I close my eyes and let my hands roam over his broad chest and shoulders. His fur was soft and silky, it was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. I feel his tongue come out and graze my bottom lip and with no hesitation I opened up for him, letting his tongue explore my mouth as mine did the same to his.

It was like everything was new with this body. The way he touched me was different, the way I felt when he touched me was different. I moan into the kiss as his tongue starts to massage mine as he strokes my hair, letting his hands grip it lightly. I moan at the sensation and he pulls away from my lips smiling at me as his hands trail down to my pants, he tugs on them gently and takes them off of me before I do the same to him. I look at him in his naked glory and my mouth starts to water. He looks down at me and I knew that he had the same look in his eyes that I had for him. He looks at me and strokes my cheek, making me lean into his touch. "You are the most beautiful person in the universe my son." he says to me as he kisses my cheek, his hands trailing across my furred chest as he slowly reaches the part where I need him most. I hadn't realized how hard I was until his hand grazed across me slowly. I gasp and feel my hips thrust up into him as my toes curl from the pleasure.

"Please….Touch me." I say to him as he gently grips my cock in his hand. i look up at him with lidded eyes and he held nothing but love for me in his. He leans down and kisses me as he slowly starts to stroke me. Making me moan. He turns on his side and holds me close. My hand slowly strokes over his chest in fascination. Every single muscle was strained, just waiting for me to touch it gently. I smile and stroke every single muscle until I reach my destination. I take his cock into my hand and slowly start to stroke him as he stroked me. I look up at him and see that he's looking at me through lidded eyes. I smile and lean in to kiss him, never breaking our eye contact. As our bodies came closer to climax together, our tails were stroking each other, which made every feeling even more amazing. I bite my lip and look down, watching as his tail started to stroke the tip of mine, causing it to shiver and give in to his touches and strokes. It was one of the hottest things that I had ever seen. I look up at my dad and he smiles at me.

"Gohan...sweetie speak." He says to me. I look up at him and pant softly. My brain wasn't working good enough to try and talk as he was doing these wonderful things to me. I lean my head against his chest and kiss it softly as I moan, letting out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding in.

I moan softly and look at him. "Daddy...please...harder." I say softly as I kiss him before I nuzzle his neck and bite into it softly as he goes faster and harder on me. If he wasn't careful I was going to cum way before either of us wanted. I bite my lip and thrust into his hand as I nuzzle his cheek. He looks at me and bites his lip. "Dad..I'm ready..please, I need you now." I say to him as I pant, wanting so bad to release, but I knew that I couldn't. Not yet at least.

He looks at me and nods, sitting up and getting on his knees for me. I watch him and smile softly. He takes my legs and wraps them around his waist as he lines me up with himself. I look up at him and bite my lip, I had missed this feeling, the feeling of his tip right at my entrance, and the anticipation that I felt. He looks down at me and kisses me. "This is very important okay?" He says to me as he kisses me. "When you're about to...you know..you need to bite my neck as hard as you can. Okay?" he says to me. I nod in understanding as I nuzzle his cheek biting my lip.

"but won't that hurt you dad?" I ask him. He smiles and strokes my jaw slowly, I lean into his touch and let my eyes flutter closed.

"don't worry about it okay...I'm going to be doing the same to you so I guess that makes us even." He says chuckling a little. I couldn't help but laugh, only my dad would try and make a joke right now. I nod to him and thrust my hips up into him, causing him to gasp and bite his lip looking down at me with a look of pure lust and love for me. I smile up at him and entwine my hands with is.

"I'm ready.." I say softly as he looks at me. I gasp as I feel him slowly enter me. I didn't remember it hurting this much. I hiss and try to hide the fact that I was in pain, but it was so hard. He must of gotten bigger since he was a super saiyan four. But so was I. I look up at him and his eyes were closed, his teeth clenched. I could tell he was trying so hard to remain in control for the moment, at least until I adjusted to his size once again. I relax slowly and sigh, letting the pleasure take over my body. I look up at him and thrust my hips into his causing him to gasp and hiss. "Dad...move please, I'm about to lose it if you don't." I say to him. He chuckles softly and nods. As he starts to move inside of me, I could feel my body remembering how good this felt. But since we were at the same power level, it felt even more amazing. We were becoming one. I pant and look up at him as he leans over me and lets his lips graze over mine ever so slowly, torturing me.

His touches sent my body into a fiery mess. I look up at him and bite my lip. His hands squeeze mine gently as he pants softly. I knew that he was close, he was trying to make it last as long as possible. It was becoming increasingly more difficult for the both of us. I lean up and kiss his ear softly. "You can let go daddy...please." I say to him. He looks down at me and I smile before I kiss him slowly. His composure was slowly breaking, and that was the thing that made it snap. He moved with a new fire, thrusting to an unheard of tempo. All I could do was lay there and take it, moaning at how amazing it felt as he fucked me. The way that I always wanted him to. I could tell in the past times that when we had done this, he had been holding back some. But now, I could feel that he was giving his all, it was the most amazing feeling. I pant as I look up at him, letting him know that I was close. He nods and pants leaning down, his teeth grazing my neck. They were sharp and sent tingles all the way through my body. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my teeth into his neck as hard as I could and I released, my seed spraying over both of our chests. I keep my teeth in his neck as I feel his release also, his teeth baring into my neck, causing me to feel a pleasurable pain. We stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity before we both pulled away. I look up into his eyes and smile bright.

Suddenly, I see a small burst of Ki come out of both of our chests, mine red and his pink. I froze...I had no clue what was happening. The two ki blasts connected and merged together for a moment, I watch in fascination as the two merge into one before pulling apart and his ki going into my chest and mine going into his. I look up at him with wide eyes. It was like I was seeing him for the first time. He was the most beautiful creature in the universe. I look into his eyes and he had the same look in his eyes. I smile and descend at the same time as him. I try to contain my excitement as I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. Our chest lit up at the kiss. I look down and smile bright before I look at him.

He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. "Now I will always be with you my son. I will visit you every single chance that I get. I'll try to bring Goten with me...I know he's going to miss you." he says to me. I smile a little and nod. This was going to be hard...But I knew that we could get through anything because we loved each other and that's all that mattered.

I see him jump, like he forgot something. I watch as he gets his clothes back on before he reached into the pocket. "Oh! I almost forgot this." He says to me smiling. He pulls something that looks like a ring out of his pocket. My eyes widen as I see that it is a ring. I look up at him with a look of disbelief on my face. He slowly puts it on my finger and blushes. "I wanted you to have this...to know that when I come to you I'm all yours and no one elses." he says as he looks into my eyes. "I love you Gohan, always." He says to me.

For the first time in months, I believed every word that he said to me. I kiss him and smile at him "I love you too daddy.." I say before I kiss him on the cheek and fly away, finding the place to settle down and put my new home.


	7. Torture

**Dreams vs. Reality**

**Chapter 7: Torture**

**Goku/Gohan**

* * *

**Goku POV**

The house hasn't been the same since Gohan left. There wasn't the same lightness and happiness around the house. I missed him so much sometimes that it killed me. Chichi and Goten could see the difference in my behavior, even Goten had asked me why Gohan hadn't come back because he could see how sad I was. Every time I would just tell him that Gohan couldn't come back because he was so happy where he was now.

"But...That's not fair daddy! You need to be happy too!" He says to me as I lay in his room playing with his toy cars. I smile at him, he was a smart boy. I look at him and sigh, not really knowing what to say for a moment. I was happy where I was. Seeing Goten everyday made me one of the happiest people in the world. But I couldn't kid myself, I would much rather be with Gohan right now. I look at Goten and smile at him, for a little kid he sure was smart.

"You're right Goten, how about later today after you get all of your chores done we will go see Gohan okay?" I say to him, his eyes widen as he smiled with excitement and started to fly around his room. I laugh and watch him before I pull him to me. "But we can't tell your mother, we have to tell her that you're going to Bulma's to see Trunks okay? If she knew where we were going she would never let us leave." I say to him. He nods and smiles at me before he hurried downstairs and starts his chores. I go to my room and take a much needed shower.

Ever since Gohan had left, I never felt the need to do necessary things. I basically stayed in bed all day until Goten drug me out to play with him. I really needed to see Gohan, it had already been a month since he moved out and I only went to see him a handful of times, mainly when Chichi wouldn't see me leave the house. As soon as I'm out of the shower, I put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I go to Goten's room waiting for him there.

He came in not even five minutes later. "Daddy I'm ready! Can we go see Trunks now?" He asks me smiling. I smile at him, I loved this boy to death. I pick him up and kiss his hair before we both head downstairs. I look over at Chichi who was watching television. I prayed that this worked. She looks over at the both of us and glares for a moment.

"And where do you think you two are going?" She asks us. I look at Goten and he gets down out of my arms and goes to her hugging her tight. I smile a little when I see the surprised look on her face. She looks down at him and strokes his hair. "Where are you going Goten?" She asks him.

"Me and dad want to go to Bulma's house, I wanna play with Trunks and he was going to train with his dad..please mom can we go pleaseeee?" He asks her as he puts his hands together and gives her the puppydog face. I smile at him, that kid knew how to butter someone up big time. I smile at him and run a hand through my hair, I hoped that he never used that on me because there would be no way that I could resist that adorable face.

Chichi smiles at him and strokes his hair nodding. "Sure you can sweetie...Goku...don't keep him out too late." She says to me. I smile and nod to her as I look at Goten. He smiles excitedly and jumps around before he goes back to me and grabs my hand.

"We should be home before supper...bye Chichi." I say smiling to her as I walk out the door with Goten, flying in the way of the city for a moment, when I was sure that she wouldn't see where I was going I fly in the other direction toward Gohan's house. I smile at Goten, he had just learned how to fly not too long ago and it was taking him a while to get used to it. I smile at him and stop flying for a second. I pull him to me and smile. "Hey how about you sit on my back, that way we can get there faster?" I ask him, He smiles at me and nods happily. I wait for him to get settled and to cling to me for dear life before I fly off at supersonic speed. I soon see the house.

There was something different about it, I could feel a new energy in the house. I sensed Gohan's but there was someone or something else there. I had no idea what to think of that. I look at Goten and I knew that he could feel it too. I just shake my head and land in front of his house, knocking on the door.

He comes to the door looking pale as a ghost, he looks up at me with wide eyes before he smiles bright then looks down and sees Goten, his smile getting even bigger. "Well hey guys." He says softly. There was something wrong with him..How could I of not sensed this. I bite my lip and look down at Goten who was running up to him to hug him as tight as he could, telling him how much he missed him. Gohan smiles and looks down at him. "I miss you too Goten, come on lets go inside, it's cold out here." He says as he takes Goten inside. I look around the house and smile a little, this house felt exactly like Gohan's, it was warm and inviting just like he was.

I look at him and bite my lip. "you been feeling okay? You look kind of pale." I say to him softly as I put my hand on his forehead before I put it on my own as well, he felt normal...I just wondered what was wrong. He looks at me and smiles softly.

"I've just not been feeling too good the past few days...It would be here in the morning but it would leave by mid afternoon. I don't know maybe it's just a bug going around." He says to me. But he knew as well as I did that a Saiyan NEVER gets sick, especially from a little bug. What was wrong with Gohan? I try and rack my brain with the question as him and Goten play. I smile bright, missing seeing my two boys at the same time. I sigh and sit on the couch as I watch them wrestle on the ground. I smile and watch Goten, he looked like his old self again when his big brother was in the house.

I watch the two of them and lean back, trying to figure out where that energy came from. I look around the house, feeling the energy in front of me. I look around and see that it was just Gohan and Goten in front of me. But I swear that the energy is coming from in front of me. I shake my head, maybe I was losing my mind. It was highly possible.

After a few hours of Goten and Gohan playing, they were both exhausted, I smile and watch them before I stand "Goten it's time to go back home, mom's expecting us." I say..he looks at me with wide eyes and I could see the tears start to form. I go and sit on the floor by him and stroke his hair. "if we don't go back, then mom will never let us out of the house again." I say to him. He just nods and looks at Gohan, clinging to him for dear life.

"I...I miss you Gohan." He says as he sniffles. I watch the two of them and sigh, I couldn't tear them away from each other. There was no way...I haven't seen Goten this bappy in months. More importantly I couldn't make Goten go back to his mother. I sigh and look at him...I get up and leave the room, using my phone to call Bulma.

"Hey Goku! How's it going?" She asks me in a cheery voice. I smile and run a hand through my hair.

"I'm good..I have a favor to ask you...Do you think that Goten could stay with Trunks tonight? I know he misses him plus I don't really want him to go home tonight, because I'm not going to be either." I say to her. I could hear Trunks in the background screaming yes that he wanted Goten to come over. I chuckle softly and look at the two of them in the other room for a moment.

"I think that Trunks made my decision for me." She says chuckling over the phone. "come on over, when you get here I'll call Chichi and cover for you." She says smiling. My eyes widen as I smile bright. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I smile with excitement and go to the room where my boys were.

"Alright thanks so much." I say smiling before I hang up looking at Goten. "Hey guess where you're going?" I ask him as he stands and comes to me. "I'm gonna take you to Bulma's and you're gonna stay with Trunks tonight." I say smiling as I see the bright look on his face before he starts to jump for joy. I feel the same way that he does, I didn't want to go home either, and this way I could come and see Gohan tonight and have a long talk with him. I smile at Gohan who smiles weakly as he stands up. I pick Gohan up "and you mister are going to rest...that way you can get to feeling better" i say smiling at me. He looks at me with wide eyes...I just keep the smile on my face. As soon as I lay him down "get some sleep" i say as i kiss him slowly.

He responds to the kiss immediately, gripping onto my hair. I gasp and look down at him as I pull away. He bites his lip and strokes my cheek "i miss you so much..." he says to me. I nod and lean down to kiss him again, harder and more passionate. He gasps and grips onto my hair, making me groan softly. I pull away panting, looking down at him...he looked like his heart was going to break if I left him. I couldn't do that to him.

"As soon as I drop off Goten...I'm coming back...and Ill stay as long as you need me to" I say, he smiles bright at me. The smile made my heart melt. I chuckle and kiss his nose before I hear Goten yell for me to hurry up. I kiss Gohan's nose before I smile at Goten going to him and picking him up. Taking him to Bulma's house.

* * *

**Bulma POV**

**(Side note: Bulma does not know what is going on between Gohan and Goku, the only people that do are Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta..)**

I smile down at Trunks, he was so happy that Goten was coming over. Those two were inseparable sometimes. I sigh and smile, thinking of all of the times that they've had together. They were about as adventurous as Goku and I when I first met him and we were seeking out the dragon balls. I sigh and smile, thinking back to the good old days, it seemed like that was all that I was doing lately. It wasn't that I didn't love how my life was right now, I just wished that there was more adventure. With it being peaceful on earth for the last two or so years, there hasn't really been anything for me to do. Not that that's stopped any of the guys from their training, especially Vegeta, but I can tell that they are getting restless, waiting for the next fight to come along.

I hear the door and I hurry to go get it, but Trunks beat me to it. I laugh as I see him run to Goten and hug him before he steals him away to his room. I look up at Goku and smile at him, he looks like he's been having a rough day, or a rough last couple of months since Gohan left. I look at him and sigh "How are you holding up?" I ask him. He looked so different, I had noticed the changes the second Gohan moved out, there wasn't a spring in his step and he just didn't have the light mood around him that he always had. I guess that's what happens when the person that you're closest to moves away. Not that I blame him...Chichi was horrible to that child.

Goku gives me a weak smile "I'm doing better, Goten and I went to his house for a while, he missed him a lot. I told Chichi we were coming here so I could train, but we just made a little pit stop first." He says with a small chuckle. I smile and shake my head, that man sometimes could be sneaky.

I nod and smile. "And I assume that you're going to be going back as soon as you leave here?" I ask him. He nods to me and gives me a small smile. I nod and pick up my phone, calling Chichi. She and I have gotten pretty close over the last couple of years. That's how I found out so many things about why she was making Gohan study so hard. She didn't want him to end up like his father. It shocked me how committed she was to her plan, well until it backfired in her face and he moved away. Now I think she's trying the same efforts on Goten, but there was no way that it was going to work. Goten was such a free spirit, just like his dad. But the only difference was that Goten actually loved to learn. I see him reading books all the time and I would catch him doing Gohan's work for him. There was no way that Chichi was going to rope this one down and force him to do what she wants.

I can remember back to the day that I gave Gohan the Capsule house...It felt like only yesterday...

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting in the living room watching television. Vegeta was training like normal, and Trunks was upstairs playing in his room. I hear the door and I get up, going to get it. When I realize that it was Gohan I sigh, this was the fifth time that he had come to ask me to give him a capsule house. I was never happy about the idea of him moving out. It would devastate his entire family. I sigh and look at him crossing my arms. "I know why you're here and the answer is no Gohan..I'm sorry." I say to him. I look down at him and i could see that he was shaking. My eyes widen as I look him over good for a moment, he looked absolutely livid._

" _Actually...I was hoping that I could spar with Vegeta for a little bit..if that's okay?" He says looking at me. I smile and sigh, Vegeta hadn't left that chamber in what seemed like a week, maybe some competition will coax him out of it._

" _Sure sweetie he's in there right now.." I say to him as I watch him go that direction. I look down and sigh, I felt awful for assuming that he was going to try and convince me that he needed a house. I just shrug it off and go back to the living room, and continue to watch television._

_About fifteen minutes later, if that long, there was another knock on the door. I shake my head and stand up. This was a busy day.. I open the door and I was surprised to see Chichi there. I smile at her and invite her in. "Hey Chichi, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever." I say smiling, she comes in and sits at the table. I follow her and wonder what was wrong...she was never this quiet...ever._

" _I came to talk to you." She says looking at me with a completely serious look on her face. I was a little surprised at how serious she was about this. I look at her and nod before I sit down across from her._

" _Alright I'm all ears...what's up." I say with a smile. Nothing could of prepared me for what I was about to hear._

" _It's the boys...they're driving me insane!" she starts off with as she sighs. "Goku never stops that damned training of his, Gohan and Goten have both become defiant little brats...I don't know how to get control of my house anymore. I knew I shouldn't of ever left them alone with that damned monkey of a father for so long." She says glaring, as if she was reprimanding herself. My eyes widen..was she really saying this in front of me? I mean I knew she was my friend, but Goku was in my life way longer than she was and I will always be loyal to him first._

" _Well why did you leave?" I say trying to understand where all of this was coming from._

" _My father was getting sick for a while there, I wasn't sure if he was going to make it, so I would always take Goten with me, because he was closest to his grandfather, but while I was there...I met someone and we got to talking...it was refreshing to have someone that can actually hold an intelligent conversation instead of talking to me just when they want food." she says rolling her eyes as she looks out the window sighing._

_I was sitting there in complete shock...she was cheating on him and she just admitted it to me...how stupid was this woman in the first place? I didn't know what to say to her...so I just didn't say anything. I just sat there awkwardly until she looked at me and sighed "Thank you for letting me vent about all of this, It's been on my mind for a long time...We'll need to do lunch sometime." She says smiling before she just gets up and leaves._

_I watch her leave and I just shake my head, thinking of whether I should tell Goku or just go kick her ass by myself. An hour or so later I hear the chamber door open and Gohan comes out. I look at him "Don't leave just yet.." I say to him before I get up and grab a capsule house, it was big enough for the three of them when they decide to get the hell away from her. I toss it to him and he looks at me with a look of surprise._

" _W..what made you change your mind Bulma?" He asks me and I just smile weakly._

" _You'll find out later...right now just thank me and go home…" I say before I go to him and hug him softly. He was going to need as many of these as he could get._

" _Uhm...okay...thanks a lot Bulma." He says smiling at me before he leaves the house and Vegeta comes out of the Chamber._

" _Come here woman…" He says as he heads up to their bedroom. My eyes widen as I smirk and follow him, becoming excited for the first time in a long time._

_**End**_

"Hello? Trunks? Bulma?" I hear Chichi say on the other line….I must of been so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear her the first couple of times.

"Oh! Sorry Chichi, I wasn't paying attention...I was just calling to tell you that Goten and Goku will be staying here tonight. Trunks misses Goten, and I don't think that Vegeta and Goku are going to leave the Gravity Chamber anytime soon." I say with a chuckle. I look back at Goku who has the hugest grin on his face as he's staring off into space. It made me wonder what he was thinking about.

"Oh really...well I'd like to talk to my husband please..' She says, as if she was skeptical of if they were actually here. I look at Goku and smile a little, walking over to him.

"Okay...let me go get him." I say as I pretend to yell into the chamber before I hand Goku the phone. He smiles at me and takes the phone, walking around with it. He was getting restless as he talked to his wife, I knew that meant that he was nervous...I would be too when talking to her. She was one of the most intimidating women that I knew.

"Hey Chichi!...yes I'm training what else would I be doing?...Yes Goten is upstairs...Chichi...he can...yes I know he doesn't need to fall behind...He's only seven Chichi...come on let him have one night…" I see him running his hands through his hair, she must be ripping him a new one...That woman amazed me sometimes, she infuriated me but still amazed me. "Yes I'll make sure that he gets his work done when he gets home...okay…" He smiles a little before he hands the phone back to me.

"They can stay...but make sure they're home at a decent time tomorrow, I have some packets I want Goten to do." She says as she sighs. I could tell that she really didn't want to let him. It was insane..he was only seven years old! I just shake my head and roll my eyes before I smile, answering her.

"Okay I'll make sure of it Chichi...have a good night." I say to her before I hang up. I smile and look at Goku "Go to him...I bet he misses you." I say as I wave to him watching him sprint out the door before he took off.

* * *

**Gohan POV**

It had been so long since I had seen Goten, seeing the little guy and getting to play with him was the highlight of my month...maybe even my year...My stomach was still killing me though...It felt like a little KI ball was building up in my stomach and was going to attack me from the inside. I remember Vegeta and dad both saying how Saiyans are immune to almost every disease...well maybe this was one of them that they weren't and I just so happen to fucking catch the damned thing. I sigh and try to relax before dad comes back. I didn't want him to see me in pain. I hear the door open and I close my eyes...pretending to be asleep. I feel a large body crawl into bed with me and wrap his arms around me. I smile a little and turn, seeing those beautiful black eyes looking at me. "Don't ever leave me for that long again." I say to him as I stroke his cheek and kiss him.

I feel him smile into the kiss and I chuckle before we pull way. He nods to me and starts to run his nose along my neck, making me shiver. I look at him and bite my lip, waiting for him to say something. "I know sweetie...it killed me to be away from you this long..I'll never do it again..ever." He says before he leans down and kisses where my heart is, making my whole body warm up as I smile. I look up at him and run my hands through his hair, the big ball of energy in my stomach calming down immensely. I sigh and lean in to kiss him once more, my lips melting into his as he kissed back. There was nothing better than this, his flips and his body fit perfectly with mine, almost like we were made perfectly for each other. I smile up at him and stroke his cheek gently as he leans into my touch.

"I missed this the most...feeling you touch me and feeling your hands on me." I say to him as I see him smirking at me. I blush a little as he leans in and starts to kiss me, a newfound passion was in the kiss. I gasp softly and try not to give away how much that I actually needed him. I look up at him and he smiles at me, knowing exactly how I felt.

"I know Gohan, it's like I have to relearn how amazing your body feels." He says smirking at me. My eyes widen as I blush and smile at him.

"Well I think that I like this kind of learning...lets get started." I say with a laugh as I lean up and kiss him. He chuckles and kisses me back softly, our lips slid across each others, his were much softer than I remember, but it was still an amazing feeling. I wrap my arms around his neck as his go to my waist, pulling me closer to him. I feel the muscles of his chest on me and I shiver, he's gotten even bigger than the last time I saw him. This was one of the benefits to training all the time, his body kept getting hotter. I feel his tongue against my lips and I very eagerly open for him. I hear a small moan escape his mouth. I smile softly before I let his tongue slowly explore my mouth. My eyes roll back, feeling myself slip into a new state of pleasure that I"ve never felt before. I look up at him and his eyes were closed, he was thoroughly enjoying every second of this just like I was. I lean more into him as I feel his tongue start to massage mine, sliding farther into my mouth, making me groan into the sensation. I close my eyes and feel his hands run across my back, going down to rest on my ass, gripping it possessively. I gasp and lean into his touch, trying to get him to feel as much of me as he could. I pull away for a moment and look into his eyes, mine start to flutter closed as he massages my butt.

I chuckle and look at him as I start to stroke his hair gently. His eyes close as he leans in and starts to nuzzle my neck. I bite my lip and smile as he starts to kiss and nibble on my neck. I lean my head to the side to let him have more of me. I hear a small chuckle as his hands start to run over by body once again. I watch him carefully as his hands run over my body. When he touches my stomach there is a wierd sensation. Whatever was there moved to his touch. I knew that he could feel it as well because he stopped and looked down at me with wide eyes. As if he couldn't believe what he felt. I look at him and bite my lip as I run a hand through my hair. "It's been doing that for the last week...I don't know what's going on...but you're the only one who has been able to calm whatever the hell is going on in there down." I say as I look at him. He knew something that I didn't and I could tell… "Dad..what's going on?" I ask him as I look at him and stroke the worry lines that were on his face. He picks me up and takes me to the couch in the living room, laying me down with him as he pulled out his phone. "Dad...please say something!" I say to him as I shake his arm.

He leans down to kiss me and stroke my hair, but doesn't say a word. "Hey… I need your help...Please..yes I know I know...I'll owe you for a lifetime...thanks..Come to Gohan's house…" He says before he hangs up.

I look up at him with a confused as hell look on my face. "Who is coming over dad?" I ask him as I feel myself start to shake. This wasn't good if he was going to call someone to come and help. I snuggle to him and shake softly, feeling my head start to pound. This was driving me insane that he wasn't telling me what was going on. Or at least what he thought was going on. He looks down at me and smiles a little.

"Someone that know's what the hell is going on...trust me Gohan." He says as he looks down at me and smiles a little, stroking my jaw to try and calm me down. It almost worked, until I remembered the only other person that knew about was the one that I DEFINITELY didn't want near me and whatever was going on with me.

"No...no no dad...Vegeta? Really?" I say as I sit up and run my hands through my hair as I sigh. He rubs my back and sighs, looking at me. Knowing that I wasn't very fond of Vegeta, sure he was a great sparring partner..but that was about as far as his usefulness went for me. I sigh and get up, going to the kitchen, hoping to find something good to eat. Lately I've been eating twice as much as normal, which was more than my dad would eat. I never thought I'd see a day when someone ate more than dad and never in my wildest dreams did I think it would be me. I grab a snack and feel him wrap his arms around me.

"He's the only one that can help Gohan...I'm sorry it has to he him...but we don't have another choice" he says into my ear as I sigh and nod...knowing that he was right, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it. I lean back on him and nod as I look up, seeing him smile down at me. I blush and look away for a moment...he knew something that I didn't and I could tell. I hear a knock at the door and I jump. I look back and see dad going to get it. I sit on the couch and try not to look nervous as hell. Vegeta looks over at me with his arms crossed. I see him tense as his eyes widen...the same thing my dad did when he first walked in. They both come over to me, dad sitting my me and holding onto me, Vegeta in front of me, placing his hands on my stomach,pressing in places. I wince and close my eyes hoping that it wasn't going to hurt for much longer.

I see him back up and sigh "good news or bad news?" He asks us as he sits there. When neither of us answer he sighs "the good news is it's nothing that you need to worry about...you're going to be just fine...the bad news is... I'm not sure what to do. I didn't think that this was possible. Its urban legend back on my planet..." he says looking at us. I could tell that was the answer that dad wasn't looking for. Hell it wasn't the one i wanted either.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" I ask as I lean forward. I look at him praying that he had some kind of answer. He stands and sighs crossing his arms.

"I mean exactly what I said. What has happened is almost as unheard of here as it is on our planet." He says to me...he sighs "there is an urban legend of two males mating. Its never heard of...sure men will have sex for the hell of it with other men but it never means anything...the two that mated together became the strongest power in the universe...but when the one is impregnated the story takes on many different forms of what actually happened" he says shrugging as he sighs.

As I was listening to what he said when I felt my heart stop. He was looking at me waiting for me to realize what he had said. I couldn't believe it.

"y...you mean..." Vegeta cuts me off

"Yes Gohan...you're pregnant with Kakarots child..."


	8. The Cat's Out of the Bag

****Dreams vs. Reality** **

****Chapter 8: Cat's Out of the Bag** **

****Goku/Gohan** **

****Hello my lovely readers! It's time for some more tension between the family and between friends. I think the title may give it away...but that's alright. There will be more surprises to come...and there will be a happy ending to this chapter, just because you need to keep the mood light especially with a hormonal saiyan in the story xD** **

****Happy reading!** **

* * *

****Vegeta POV** **

I sigh and look down at Gohan...there was no way that he could of been that oblivious to the feelings that he was having inside. I cross my arms and pace back and forth, thinking of what exactly would he do. I know that a Saiyan pregnancy was nothing like a normal human pregnancy, it was much more rigorous and didn't last as long, because if it did the child inside would be strong enough to...beat it's way out in a sense. But there was one thing that I did leave out from both of them. This was actually a lot more common than I had let on...I'm not sure why I had told them that it wasn't. I guess because they wanted to believe that they were special. Plus I wanted to see the freaked out look on both of their faces.

In reality, all of this was pretty natural on planet Vegeta, even the inbreeding. There were many fathers that would mate with their sons or nieces and nephews. I look down at the two of them and sigh. "I know that no one else is going to understand this because they don't have the same background as we do. Even you two don't understand as much as I do because you've lived here on Earth your entire lives. But this is something that is quite normal." I say to them as I smile a little. "I just wanted to see the look on your faces when you thought that this was something that never happened before." I say chuckling as I see the glare coming from Gohan. "In fact. Your uncle Kakarot, had a thing for Raditz when he was a boy, I remember that very well...an interesting experience to say the least." I say with a laugh.

They look at me with wide eyes. Especially Kakarot. I just chuckle louder and sigh before I turn to them once again. "I know this isn't what you want to hear you two...but people are going to need to find out. If they don't find out from you and they found out some other way then it's going to be hell for you two to pay. I will be willing to help you out, seeing as I'm the only damned Saiyan on this earth that knows what the hell he's talking about." I say rolling my eyes for a moment as I see Kakarot sigh and look at Gohan..He knew that I was right, I could see it in his face.

"But...but NO...No I can't tell everyone!" Gohan yells as he stands up looking at me and then his father. "I'm sorry..but I'm drawing the line...There's no way that mom can know...If she found out, she would take Goten away from the both of us and you know it. Besides you can't stay here with me forever, then mom's going to find out. Either way I don't win" He says as he looks at his father with tears in his eyes. I could see the pain in Kakarots eyes, knowing that he was right. I sigh and shake my head, unable to listen to these two for much longer. I look at them and then an idea popped into my head, it was one of the most ingenious things that I've ever thought of. I smile a little and look at Gohan.

"Gohan...I know a way to get your father here...and make it so he can see Goten as well...and you know what it is…" I say looking at him. He looks at me with wide eyes...he shakes his head. "Oh...so he doesn't know? Well it looks like you two aren't the only ones keeping secrets." I say glaring as I cross my arms once again. I sigh as I think back to that day that Bulma had told me about Kakarot's harlot of a wife. I honestly wasn't surprised at all, seeing how she always treated him, it was a wonder she hadn't left him herself.

"Wait...what don't I know Gohan?" He asks his son as he turns to him, looking up at him. I knew the boy wasn't ready to out his mom on the whole charade. It was the only way though, to keep Goten in his life and to get as far away from that vile woman.

Gohan sighs and looks at him. "Dad...please don't get angry..I only didn't tell you to protect you...The night that mom and I got into that fight...she told me where she's been going for days and sometimes weeks at a time. She's been seeing another man dad...she's cheating on you." He says as he looks down at Kakarot. Whose expression was completely unreadable. I look at him worriedly, I had never seen him so blank faced before. He was really hiding his emotions well. I couldn't say that I blamed him. I wouldn't want to explode right in front of my son like this.

"I can't say anything…" He says softly. I look at him in surprise...that was what he was thinking about. "Gohan...there's no way around this...I cheated on her too...with you. Now I know that it doesn't seem like it when it's coming from this point of view but the fact of the matter is that she's no better than I am." He says with his head down as he sighs. "Although, this way I now know how to end this with her." He says with a small smile. I couldn't believe that he was being so calm about this. I smile at him and look at Gohan who had his head down as he nods.

"You're right...But now what do you do?" Gohan asks him. I look at Kakarot, wondering the same question myself. Was he going to go call her out on everything? Was he going to go take Goten from her?

"I have no choice but to go back home...and straighten all of this out...Vegeta..Will you come with me? Just to help me get all of the things out of the house?" He asks smiling. I nod to him and smile a little. This was going to be kind of fun. I look at Gohan and then go to Kakarot.

"Alright...let's go hurry it up." I say to him. He smiles and nods to me as he stands and has me hold onto his shoulder so that he could use instant transmission.

"I'm going to transmit us into my bedroom, then I'll transmit downstairs." He says to me. I nod to him and look at Gohan who was laying back down on the couch, looking at us smiling a little. He looked a lot happier than he was when I had walked in here not even an hour ago it seemed like. We are transmitted quickly to his house. I look around the bedroom for a second as he smiles a little. "Alright...everything in the top three drawers is mine...plus anything orange is more than likely mine." He says with a small chuckle. I smile at him and nod before I get to work.

* * *

Goku POV

I sigh and head downstairs...knowing what I had to do. I didn't know how to come out and say it to her. I head down the stairs and see that she is sweeping the kitchen. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Chichi...I've got to talk to you." I say to her, she looks up and jumps. I knew she didn't know that I was coming over. In fact, I wasn't supposed to be coming home until tomorrow. She looks at me like she had just seen a ghost.

"Oh...uh Goku, can't it wait? I mean I've got so much to do. I thought you were training with Vegeta? Why aren't you there?" She asks in a rush, as if she was trying to hide something from me.

I ignore her questions and sigh as I look at her. "We need to talk...I want a divorce.." I say to her. Her eyes widen as the broom drops right out of her hands. She gives me a look of complete shock as I see her hands start to shake, her ki rising at an exponential rate.

"WHAT!?" She screams at me as she charges at me. "WHAT IN THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST DIVORCE ME?" She screams as she starts hitting me...not like it was doing her much good whatsoever. I back away from her before she breaks her hands from hitting me so much. She was panting, her face red with rage as she looks at me.

"Because you don't love me anymore. You've been cheating on me for the last four months Chichi….Don't think that I don't know why you would leave us for days at a time, not even bothering to call us to make sure we were alright. Someone who loved us would of done that. But no you would just up and leave without another thought. I'm divorcing you so that you can have the freedom to be with who you want. I know that that person isn't me anymore obviously. So I'm setting you free from the burden of dealing with me anymore." I look at her and all of the anger had dissipated from her body. She looks down and sighs. I look at her a little worriedly, that wasn't what I wasn't expecting….

"Goku...how can you be so kind and caring...after I have just been absolutely awful to you…" She asks me. She looks up at me and sighs. "I'm sorry. I fell out of love with you a long time ago..I just...didn't have the heart to tell you. You seemed to still be in love with me." She says to me as I sigh biting my lip. I run a hand through my hair.

"I will always love you Chichi...just not in the way that either of us wanted." he says sighing. "I'm going to take Goten with me...You're welcome to come visit them anytime since their your children as well as mine. I'm not going to make this hell for you. You deserve more than that." I say smiling at her a little. She smiles softly at me and nods.

"You really are too kind for your own good mr. Saiyan." she says as she kisses his cheek. She about screams when she hears Vegeta upstairs banging around trying to get all of my stuff. I just laugh and look at her.

"Sorry...I brought Vegeta with me to get all of my stuff...I didn't think he would be so loud." I say as I run a hand through my hair blushing a little. She just shakes her head and smiles a little as she nods.

"Okay...you two better get going." She says to me. I nod and run back upstairs and I go to Vegeta. I chuckle as I see him trying to carry everything. He glares at me and shakes his head.

"You know for a simple minded man as yourself I didn't think you'd have so much damned stuff." He says glaring at me. I just chuckle and place my hand on him so that we can transmit back to Gohan's house.

As soon as we get there I go to him and hold onto him. Already missing him. I sigh and bite my lip. this Saiyan's mating business wasn't anything to mess around with. I missed Gohan when I wasn't right next to him. Every moment I was more than ten feet away from him I missed his touch and his kisses. It was enough to drive a man insane.

Gohan looks up at me and I smile at him before I lean down and kiss him slowly. He kisses me back and smiles at me. I hear a gagging noise coming from across the room making me laugh as I look up at Vegeta. "Hey...I'll be by tomorrow to get Goten...thanks for all of your help Vegeta...I owe you." I say smiling

"Yes well...I need to get home and make sure the demons didn't tear up the house." He says with a little smile. He waves at us before he opens the door and leaves.

I look down at Gohan and smile at him softly. "do you feel better?" I ask him. I could tell that he was still a little tense, but I didn't know if it was tension or something else. He smiles at me and leans against my chest.

"I feel perfect." he says softly as he closes his eyes and wraps around me. I smile and stroke his stomach slowly, feeling the ball of energy move around once again. I couldn't help the blush that formed on my cheeks, I couldn't believe that I had done this. I wasn't there for Gohan or Goten when Chichi was pregnant with them… This was my chance to be there for my child through every little thing. I keep stroking his stomach before I pick him up and take him into our bedroom. I lay him on the bed before I lay next to his stomach and start kissing it softly. He blushes and plays with my hair as he looks at me.

"Hi little baby." I say softly to his stomach as I smile. I stroke his stomach slowly as I smile. "It's your daddy…" I say softly. I couldn't stop smiling as I kiss his stomach and talk to the baby. I could tell that he was loving this as well. He looks down at me and keeps playing with my hair.

"I love you daddy." he says softly to me. I smile up at him and nod as I take him into my arms and kiss him deeply. He gasps softly and knits his hands into my hair. I smile and run my hands over his back slowly. There was so much that I wanted to do to him. But it was our first night back together. I wasn't about to ruin this night. I smile and close my eyes. Mentally preparing myself for the day that was ahead of us. But I knew that no matter what, I would still have the love of the boy in my arms and the little one that was on the way


	9. Saiyan Hormones

**Dreams vs. Reality**

**Saiyan Hormones**

**Goku/Gohan**

* * *

**Gohan POV**

I have never been so happy in my life. Dad and Goten were both back in my life along with everyone else. All of my friends were constantly dropping by and checking on all of us. They knew that I was pregnant..but only two others knew that the baby was dad's and that was Bulma and Goten by accident. She was the only one that I trusted with the news because the rest of them were earthlings. I know Bulma was also...but she lived with Vegeta for a long time. She had gotten used to him being a Saiyan and everything that came with it. I remember the day that she came to check on me.

****** _Flashback**_

_I was laying on the couch, watching Goten because dad was training with Vegeta. Bulma comes over quite a bit, sometimes with Trunks and sometimes not. She was so worried about me. It was kind of sweet. She knew what she had to go through with Trunks and she just wants to make sure that I'm doing alright and I'm well prepared. It was really nice how caring she was of all of us. Today she came over to do laundry for us. I normally do the laundry, and I don't mind. But it was kind of nice to just lay around all day. I look at Bulma as she smiled bright at me. I knew she wanted to talk to me about something, but it kind of worried me to know what it was._

" _Hey Gohan, how are you feeling?" She asks me as she sits down on the couch by me smiling. I look at her and smile a little. Today was actually a very good day. The baby was behaving and not kicking the hell out of me._

" _I'm doing alright. I just wish that I could know what the baby was so I could name it." I say smiling at her as I stroke my stomach, I could tell that Goten was listening to us. I sigh and look over at him "Goten will you go to your room please?" I ask him. He nods to me and runs to his room without a word. Normally he fought me, but I guess he knew that I was about to talk about stuff that he didn't need to hear._

" _So...I have a question for you.." She asks softly as she looks at him smiling. I nod to her and she continues. "Well...I know how reproduction works for humans...I also know it's different for Saiyans...but there is no way that a woman could of gotten you pregnant Gohan...so who's baby is it?" She asks smiling. "I bet the dad's as excited as you are." She says smiling bright at me._

_I smile a little and bite my lip...looking at her. "He really is….but before I tell you...I need to make something very clear...I'm only telling you because I trust you not to tell anyone else. Vegeta already knows, but none of the others do. Not even Goten...so please." I say as I look at her and sit up, rubbing my stomach slowly as I smile down at it. "I was told that on planet Vegeta...what happened between me and the dad is completely normal. It happened all of the time and no one even thought of it the way that we do here." I say as I look at her. I could tell that she was confused. I lower my head and close my eyes, not wanting to see her reaction. "It's completely normal there that father and son or uncle and niece and nephew would mate together. They did anything they could to create the most able fighter… While doing that..they would end up falling in love…" I say as I look at her. She looked at me confused._

" _I remember Vegeta talking to me about this...but why are you telling me this Gohan?" She asks me...sometimes it was a wonder that she was so intelligent, because she had no common sense whatsoever. I sigh and run a hand through my hair before I lean back and stroke my stomach again, smiling down._

" _It's my dad's baby...we've fallen in love and I'm having his child." I say..not looking up at her. I was afraid to see her reaction. I look up finally and see her just sitting there looking at my stomach. I hug myself and try not to be too self conscious of this. She kept looking at me, unable to speak._

" _Oh...uhm…" she says softly, like she didn't know what to say after that. which I didn't blame her, this was completely taboo for this planet, it was one of the few where it was almost unheard of according to Vegeta. I just look away from her and close my eyes. Hoping that dad got home soon. "Gohan look at me.." I hear Bulma say after a while, I look up and look at her, she didn't have a look of disgust on her face, it was kind of just blank. Almost as if...she was trying to understand.._

" _I know that I don't understand what's going on...but I know that for a fact I have never seen your dad happier in his entire life than he is right now. I've been friends with him for a very long time, and even though he technically is from Earth...He is not a human. He is a Saiyan and so are you...I can't be mad or disgusted at who you guys are because it's part of who you are. I can't change it and I dont' want to. I'm still here for you Gohan...if you or your dad need anything...anything at all." I wasn't expect that at all..I look at her with wide eyes and she just had a huge smile on her face as she looks at me. Suddenly a look of absolute horror came up on her face. I didn't know why until I heard the little voice that I was most afraid of hearing that news._

" _So...I'm going to have another little brother…" Goten asks as he comes over to me. I didn't know what to say to him. I look down at him and sigh as I stroke his hair that looked so much like dad's he was a spitting image of him. I smile a little at Goten and sigh._

" _Yes...you're going to have a little brother…or you might get a little sister" I say to him as I smile a little bit. "this doesn't change anything does it Goten?" I ask him softly as I bite my lip, hoping that it didn't…_

" _Why would it? You're still my brother and he's still my daddy." He says. I smile at him and nod. He was right. Seeing things out of the eyes of a seven year old was sometimes very interesting. I pull him into my lap and smile a little as I hold him close to me. He laughs and blushes, telling me to let him go. I smile and loosen my grip so that he can get down, he runs back to his room and goes back to play._

" _He's something else isn't he?" Bulma says smiling as she gets up and strokes my hair for a moment. "Call me if you need anything, I'll come check on you guys tomorrow." She says to me before she leaves the house._

_**End**_

That was about a week or so ago. Ever since that day, Bulma and I have gotten closer than I thought possible. I loved every second of it, she was like the mother that I always wanted. She took Goten today to play with Trunks, so that I could have a quiet house for a while. I loved the kid to death, but sometimes all of his energy was just too much for me to handle. I lay back and smile, I missed my dad so much right now. My hormones were all over the place lately. At times I would be super happy and hyper so I could handle Goten, but then it was like my mood just snaps, I become moody and restless. I knew that it was taking a tole on my dad, he would try to comfort me in my sad and bad moods, but it never worked. I felt bad for him. he shouldn't have to deal with this. I was acting like my mother.

I can remember a super bad mood swing that happened just the other day...it was mostly my fault for snapping at him but still...

_**A Couple of Days Ago**_

_we were both laying in bed about to fall asleep, he was stoking my stomach and placing kisses on my ear and cheek. I loved when he did that, it send shivers down my body and I couldn't help but smile. I look back at him and he has that huge goofy grin on his face. I absolutely loved that grin. I smile up at him and kiss his cheek softly before I kiss him on the lips. It was a very slow and gentle kiss. It was like us kissing for the first time again, we were both so hesitant in our movements._

_"Gohan...i love you so much" he says to me gently as his lips start to trail down my neck, the action made me shiver as I bite my lip. He knew what he was doing and I love every second of it._

_"I love you too daddy" I say softly to him. As soon as the words were out of my mouth it was like the mood was slashed with a knife. I don't even know why or how in the hell it happened. I knew that he could sense what was going on with me but that didn't make him stop. I felt my anger flare at him as I sat up and crossed my arms, he looks at me with a dumbfounded look on his face. "I...I just want space.." I say to him. I look down at him and I could tell that I really hurt his feelings but he tried to play it off. He sits up and wraps his arms around me. I pull away from his touch and bite my lip._

_I could tell he was definitely hurt now. He pulls off of me and looks at me "what's wrong sweetheart? Please talk to me" He asks me gently as he tries to take my hand in his..I just rip my hand away and stand up. He looks at me with wide eyes._

_"I'm gonna sleep on the couch...I just want to be alone dad..." I say to him as I see him stand up._

_"There is no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch...take the bed...I'll be in the living room if you need me.." he says with a defeated look on his face. I watched him go and it made me even more mad. Why wouldn't he just let me do what I wanted? I shake my head and lay back down on the bed and tear up...now i wanted him here...he should know better than to just leave...my moods change so quickly that if he would of just waited he would still be in bed with me...but no that's not how it works. I tear up, wanting to pull him back in here, but not knowing if it was going to happen again, I decided against it._

_This was going to be a long night..._

_**End**_

That was the worst night of my life. I hated him not sleeping with me, but I was too scared of it happening again to say anything. I've missed him so much it's insane. Just thinking of him not being here with me.

I get up and sigh, deciding to go to the kitchen. I tried to take my mind off of my dad by getting a snack. I never thought that I would be this hungry all of the time. I was always eating, the amazing part of it though was that I wasn't losing any muscle. I was still as toned as I was before I got pregnant, except my stomach of course. I look down at my stomach as I take a bite out of an apple. I smile down at the baby that was moving around in there. I stroke my stomach slowly and smile. "Whatcha doing little baby?" I ask softly as I keep eating my apple. This baby has my whole heart. Every time that it moved inside of me it made me love it all the more. I just wish that we knew what it was so that I could start thinking of names.

I smile and set the apple down and place my hands on my stomach slowly. "Maybe you can help me little baby." I say smiling down at my stomach. I place my hands on either side and rub slowly. "If you're a little girl...then kick this side." I say rubbing my left side. "And if you're a little boy...then kick the other side." I say smiling down. I heard the door open but I paid it no mind. I smile down at my stomach as it started to kick my left side. I bite my lip and smile bright, we had never had a girl in the family. It was exciting if the baby was telling me what it was. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I freeze for a moment, not knowing who it was...but then I see the bright orange out of the corner of my eye. I smile and lean back against that broad chest as I look up. "Hey handsome." I say softly as I lean up to kiss his cheek. I feel my heart start to race as I look at him. He was turning me on soooo bad. Going from one extreme to another was driving me nuts...but it felt so good to have him touching me again.

Dad smiles down at me and leans in to kiss my ear, his lips brushing over it as he starts to talk, sending chills down my spine as my eyes flutter closed. The things that he could do to me with just a simple touch amazed me sometimes. I would never get tired of him. I bite my lip and look up at him as he chuckles. "Did you miss me?" He asks as he smiles a little. I nod to him and smile, taking his hands in mine so that I could kiss him. I look around the house curiously, there wasn't the sound of a little boy running around…

"Where's Goten?" I ask as I look up at him. He just smirks at me as he picks me up in his strong arms and takes me to our bedroom. I cling to him and smile, hoping that he stayed at Bulma's. I wanted some alone time with dad. We haven't had it in so long, plus the last couple of days hasn't been the best for us. He lays me down slowly as he lays beside me, stroking my stomach causing me to smile and cuddle closer to him. He was getting me all worked up and he had barely even touched me. These pregnancy hormones were a very strange thing.

"He wanted to stay with Bulma and Trunks tonight...so we have the house to ourselves." He says smiling as he leans down to kiss my cheek. I look up and smile at him, the look in his eyes was so warm and inviting that I could feel myself melting into his touch. Shivers ran down my spine as I look up at him. He smiles at me and continues to rub my stomach, making the baby kick his hands wherever they moved to. He chuckled and watched as the baby kept kicking his hands, he was enjoying this as much as the baby was. I smile softly and look at him. Watching him play with our baby was one of the hottest things ever. I bite my lip and close my eyes. I try to keep my noises to a minimum..but it was becoming next to impossible. He looks down at me and smirks. 'Are you okay Gohan?"

"I… I need you." I say panting softly. I feel his lips lower down to my neck, making me shiver and moan. He chuckles against my neck and pulls me close by my hips, letting me feel how ready he was. I look up at him and he smiles softly. I can't help but feel the excitement course through my body. It had been so long since we had done anything, mainly because I was always too temperamental to be in the mood for anything. But now, there was nothing that was going to stop me from getting what I wanted.

I run my hands over his chest and he sighs in pleasure before he takes off his shirt for me. I look at his broad chest and it took every ounce of my willpower to not pounce on him. He could see the look in my eyes and he smirks as he comes closer to me. His hands make their way to the bottom of my shirt and I lift my arms so that he could take it off of me. As soon as it was off I attacked his mouth with a hard kiss. He groans softly and looks at me as he pulls me closer, his tongue ran over my bottom lip and I gladly let him in. His mouth starts to assault mine, his tongue massaging my own and exploring every crevice of my mouth, making me moan in pleasure and melt into his touch. His hands run through my hair, pulling it slightly. I gasp softly as I feel my hair being tugged and he just snickers at me before he captures my lips again. God he knew exactly how to get me going. My hands run over his body groaning gently as I look into his eyes. We both needed this. it had been so long since we had been with each other intimately.

"Gohan...I love you sweetie, but if we go any slower I just might go crazy." He says as he pants in my ear. I groan and bite my lip, I loved when he talked like that and he knew it. He snickers and starts to kiss my neck, biting it gently, leaving little love bites on my neck. His hands wrap around my waist and slowly go lower as he pulls me into him. I gasp as I feel how hard he is for me. I smirk and gently start to move my hips against his. He gasps and groans into my neck and that only spurred me on as I keep moving my hips for him. "G.. Gohan baby...please you've gotta stop." He says groaning into my ear as he thrusts his hips up involuntarily. I couldn't help but smile as my head turns to look at his face.

His eyes were barely opened as he panted softly. He had had about all he could take. I could see it in his eyes now. I smile bright and turn all the way to him and kiss him slowly. I knew exactly what he wanted. I wasn't about to make him wait for it any longer. I slide his pants off and his boxers, hearing him sigh in relief as he is freed. I smile at him and kiss his cheek as my hand slowly goes down to stroke him. He gasps softly and looks up at me. He was staring at me as I stroked him, like he was trying to memorize the look on my face. I look down at him and smile at him before I kiss him slowly, my thumb stroking ever so slowly across his tip. His hips give a hard thrust and I couldn't help but chuckle softly. "I didn't think it'd been that long daddy." I say gently against his lips before I do it again, taking advantage of his open mouth and slowly shoving my tongue into his sweet opening. My tongue massaged his and fought his for dominance as I kept stroking his cock that was getting impossibly harder by the second.

"G...gohan...Please no more teasing daddy please...I need this." He moans to me. I smile at him and nod gently as I lay back, grabbing the lubrication for him, he slowly oils up his hard cock, moving extra slow so that I could watch him, my hardness twitching at the sight of what he was doing. I groan and he smirks at me. "You like what you see honey?" He asks me...All I could do was nod, I could barely form a coherent sentence at this point. He puts some more lube on his fingers and very gently sticks them inside me. The familiar and very pleasurable feeling came back to me as I spread my legs more for him. I closed my eyes pleasurably as I smile a little. I hear him chuckle softly as he adds another finger, only adding to the pleasure that was building up inside of me. I started panting softly. If he didn't quit what he was doing there was going to be no way that I was going to last any time at all.

"P...please..S..stop...I need you inside me...right now." I say in a soft voice as I pant. I was surprised that I even strung that sentence together. I look up at him as he smiles and lines himself up with my entrance. He pushed his head in slowly and I gasp and arch my back. He was teasing me and I was about to fucking lose it. "D..daddy..if you don't get inside me right now i'm going to rip it off and do it myself" i say through my teeth. He just chuckles and pushes a little more in making me groan loudly.

"Someones a little eager are they?" He says chuckling at me. I glare at him and reach up to pull his hair growling. He gasps and looks down at me. He smiles and kisses me "calm down honey...i'm getting there" he says as he thrusts all the way in hard. I groan and bite my lip. His size never ceased to amaze me. My eyes fluttered closed as he smiles down at me.

"God...you're fucking huge." I say to him panting softly, hearing him chuckle softly as he leans down and kisses my ear. I wrap my arms around his neck and move my hips "You'd better start moving…" I say to him as my teeth sink into his neck gently. He gasps into my ear and I heard him whimper as I keep moving my hips on his as he thrusts into me. I feel the wind being knocked out of me every single time he thrusts in. It is the most amazing feeling in the world. He starts to pant in my ear and I start to lick and kiss his neck smiling, knowing that he loved it so much. He groans into my ear and bites his lip.

"I'm not gonna last if...you keep that up Gohan." He says moaning as he takes my earlobe into his mouth and starts to suck on it softly. I hiss softly and run my hands through his hair as I pull on it hard. He starts to go even faster. I was about to lose it. He looks into my eyes and smiles softly. "You're gonna cum aren't you baby boy?" He says softly. His hands slowly run up and down my sides, sending shivers down my body. I was so close, I could see blurry spots in my vision as I thrusted back up into him nodding. Knowing there was no way that I could form a coherent sentence. His hand makes his way to my raging cock and slowly starts to stroke it as he smirks. He kisses my ear and smiles softly. "Cum for me Gohan...I wanna watch you cum all over that gorgeous body of yours." He says smirking.

With those words I completely lost it. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I screamed my dads name, cumming harder than I ever have before. It got all over my chest and stomach, some even got on my face. I close my eyes and pant softly. I feel him thrust into me a couple more times before he releases his seed inside of me. I smile softly and kiss him gently before he crawls down my body to lick up every drop of cum. I watch him, about to pass out from all of the pleasure. I bite my lip and smile, he was the sweetest man I've ever met. As soon as he's done I pull him as close to me as possible. He smiles and kisses me, stroking my hair ever so gently. I giggle and look at him. "I love you so much, I'm sorry I've been so moody lately.' I say pouting softly.

My dad smiles at me and nuzzles my neck closing his eyes. "It's alright Gohan, I know that you can't help it." He says smiling. He holds me close and kisses my cheek, telling me to get some rest. I smile and nod, just as I was about to fall asleep there was a knock on the door. Dad sighs and looks at the door to the bedroom before he gets up and puts on a pair of sweatpants and walks out to the door.

* * *

**Goku POV**

Who in the hell could be knocking at this time of night..' I thought to myself as I go to the door. I look at the clock on my way and smile softly...it was only seven o'clock. I guess that wasn't as bad as I thought...but still who was at the door? I open the door and there was Bulma smiling bright looking at me. I look at her curiously. "Uh..hey Bulma..what are you doing here?" I ask her curiously as she walks in the house.

"Oh I just got a hold of something that I figured you guys would want to see." She says smiling. She sets the machine up and I look at it curiously, it had a monitor on it and some wires hanging off of it. Once she was done, she smiles at me and starts to talk. "This will help us see your baby." She says smiling. "All I need to do is put this gel on his stomach and rub this sensor around and we can see the baby." She says with a huge smile on her face. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I could see my little baby. I smile and run to our room and shake Gohan.

"Gohan! Wake up right now!" I say smiling as I look down at him. He groans at me and rubs his eyes. He sits up and glares at me. I blush and pick him up, taking him into the living room. I feel him tense as he looks at the machine. I hold him close and kiss his ear. "Hey don't be scared...it's alright." I say to him as I set him down on the couch smiling. "Bulma got this and she said that it will help us see the baby." I say smiling bright. I see the look of disbelief on his face. Bulma smiles and puts the gel on his stomach and starts to move the gel with the sensor. On the screen was something that looked like a peanut almost. I look at it and bite my lip smiling. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Bulma looks at us smiling. "At the rate that this baby is growing...it should be ready to come out in about a week or so. If they would move their tail then we could know if it's a boy or girl...but the tail is between it's legs. It's almost like they're holding onto it there " she says sighing softly as she smiles a little. She checks on the baby and smiles, telling us everything was perfect.

"Well...can we wait to see if the baby moves it's tail...I wanna know what it is." Gohan says pouting. Bulma smiles and nods to him as she tries to get it at every angle.

* * *

**Little Baby POV**

I didn't like what was going on. Someone put this cold stuff on my daddy's belly and now they're pushing on me. I curl up in a ball and close my eyes, putting my tail between my legs so that it was safe as I cling to it. I hated this. Why couldn't my daddy just put his hands on his tummy like he always does. I loved when he put his hands on his tummy, I would always pat them or kick them, then we would play a little game as he moved his hands around. It was my one of my favorite games. Sometimes, my other daddy will play with me too. He would kiss my daddys tummy and tell him how much he loved me and my daddy. I loved the sound of his voice, whenever he would talk to me I always fall right asleep because it's so soothing. But where was he at now…

"At the rate that this baby is growing...it should be ready to come out in about a week or so. If they would move their tail then we could know if it's a boy or girl...but the tail is between it's legs. It's almost like they're holding onto it there" said a sort of familiar voice, I had heard that voice before, she comes in to check on my daddy I think.

"Well...can we wait to see if the baby moves it's tail...I wanna know what it is." That was my daddys voice...why did he want me to move my tail… I was scared of that thing that was moving on his tummy didn't he know that?

I feel my other daddy's hands on my daddy's tummy...I smile a little and touch his hand with mine, keeping a strong hold on my tail. I felt a little better when I felt his hand there, but not enough to let go...that thing was still running over me. "Little baby...will you let go of your tail for daddy? Please. I wanna see if your gonna be my handsome little boy or my beautiful little girl...no matter what you are I'm gonna love you tons and spoil you rotten." My other daddy says...I loved him so much, his voice was so calming. I slowly reach for is other hand. My tail slowly goes out from between my legs and I smile to myself. I know that my daddy other daddy will never hurt me, want to do what's best for me and they love me bunches.

"It's a girl!" I hear the woman say. Well duh I was a girl...what did they think I was? I feel both of my daddys hands on me as the cold stuff was cleaned off. I feel them touching all over my daddy's stomach telling me how much they love me and that they can't wait to see me. I snuggle closer to their touches and smile bright because I knew that they loved me no matter what.


	10. Epilogue

**Dreams vs. Reality**

**Chapter 10: The New Edition**

**Goku/Gohan**

**Hello my lovely readers! I have really enjoyed writing this story... But now that time has come where it comes to an end. Stay tuned for more stories! Also if you want to see a pairing that I haven't done...or if you have an idea for a story that you want someone to write... I will gladly take them. I hope you have a great day!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Goku POV**

I couldn't believe that it was almost time. It seems like just yesterday Gohan told me that he was pregnant... That day was one of the happiest days of my life. I remember seeing the scared look in his eyes. He didnt want to tell me, he didnt want to make things worse for me since I wasn't living with him. That happened two months ago. Now as I look at him laying on the couch, talking to our little Goshin as she moves around in his stomach. I could see her moving around and my heart flutter every time I saw the sight. I smile as I get up and go to the two of them. Gohan smiles up at me and I smile down at my love. I slowly lean down and kiss his lips as I smile. "She looks like she's having fun." He says chuckling.

Gohan chuckles and looks up at me "She does? Well it doesn't feel like it...I think its time baby...she's ready" he says smiling a little. I look down at him in shock. There was no way that she was ready...she still had a week to go. I feel gohan stroke my cheek and I look down at him and bite my lip. He could tell that I was even more nervous than him. I haven't had a baby around the house since Gohan was a baby...since the whole dying to save the universe thing kind of ruined me of being there for Goten. "Dad...hello? You there?" He asks me chuckling and I quickly give my attention back to him. He smiles at me and squeezes my hand "it's going to be okay dad.." he says before he leans up to kiss me. All of the nervousness melted from my body in that kiss. I close my eyes and feel my hand gently run over his stomach. Feeling Goshin move her hands toward mine to pat them. I smile into the kiss and deepen it slightly. I feel him gasp as my tongue slowly runs over his bottom lip.

I chuckle and look at him "have you missed my kisses that much baby? You know all you have to do is ask for them" I say snickering at him. But when I pull away I see the look on his face. My eyes widen as I see the pained look on his face. "Oh my Kami Gohan...what's wrong?" I ask worried as I look down and see how much Goshin was moving.."uh Gohan...I think..-" he interrupts me and grips my hand as he screams in pain. I look down and my eyes widen. If he would of held it any harder he would of shattered my hand. I gasp and try to ask him what's wrong.

"S..She's coming dad… We have to...Get to Bulma's." He says panting, trying to breathe regularly but the pain was just too much for him. I pick him up quickly and hold onto him. Telling him that it was all going to be okay. Goten runs out of his room when he hears his brother cry out. I look down at him and he smiles.

"Is the baby coming?" He asks smiling bright at the two of us.

I chuckle and nod. "Yes she's coming..but we gotta go to Bulma's right now okay?" I say as I head to Capsule Corp. Goten was right behind me and I could tell that Gohan was having a tough time trying to stay calm. I kiss his cheek and whisper softly in his ear as I kiss it as well. "Honey, it's going to be over soon. Then we will be able to see our little girl." I say smiling to him. He nods and closes his eyes as he keeps trying to keep his breathing normal. I land at Capsule Corp and almost break the door down trying to get in. Vegeta was in the room and he looks at me like I had lost my mind.

"Jeez Kakarot, what's your rush?" He asks me before he sees Gohan in my arms. He just nods to me and runs to find Bulma. I lay Gohan down on the couch slowly and rubbed his stomach biting my lip. I start to talk to little Goshin and kiss his stomach, telling her that she was going to see us soon, but she didn't need to hurt daddy in the process..everything was going to be alright. Gohan takes my hand and squeezes it, the grip was loose so I know that Goshin wasn't hurting him that much any more. I look up at him and he smiles a little at me.

"Keep doing that please...she loves when you talk to her." He says gently to me. I nod and smile at his stomach before I keep kissing it and talking to her until I see Bulma come around the corner and look at the two of us. She smiles and looks at us.

"Goku, bring Gohan into the lab, I just got it ready for him." She says before she rushes to the other room. I smile and pick up Gohan and take him into the lab. There was a bed and I lay him right on it. He looks up at me worriedly as he bites his lip. Bulma comes over to him and gives him an IV before she strokes his hair smiling. "You're going to be just fine. I'm going to give you some stuff to help you sleep and then we're going to get little Goshin out. when you wake up you can see her." She says smiling to him before Gohan nods and tries to relax into the bed. I smile and kiss his cheek slowly as I watch her put the clear liquid into his IV. His eyes slowly start to flutter and I stroke his cheek as he falls asleep. I look at Bulma and she smiles to me. "I'll come get you when it's all over." she says. "Vegeta is in the gravity chamber I'm sure that he could use some company." She says chuckling to me. She sees the worried look on my face and she sighs softly. "It's not that I don't want you to be here Goku..I just don't think that you'll be comfortable with what I'm doing...plus I'm going to be using a lot of needles." she says. She chuckles as she sees the look on my face.

"Say no more...I'm gone." I smile a little and nod as I leave the room, going to find Goten. He was with Trunks in his room.

"Daddy! Has he had my baby sister yet?" He asks smiling at me as he runs to me.

"No not yet Goten, Bulma is still working on it." I say smiling as I stroke his hair. "She should be here soon though." I look down and smirk at Goten as he pouts. "I know, I don't want to wait either Goten, but it's going to be alright I promise." Goten looks at me and smiles bright. I could tell that he was as excited about seeing her as I was...maybe even more so. I didn't think that it was possible. It seemed like it was taking forever. I wondered for a brief second if something was going wrong since it was taking so long. I look down at Goten and smile a little. "I'll be right back...I have to go check on your brother okay?" I say to him as I stand back up and go to the door of the lab. There was a small window there and I could see Bulma sewing Gohan back up, making me cringe and shiver as I close my eyes trying not to run away. I hear a small noise to my right. It was in the room. It sounded like a cat mewing. I look over there and see a little person wrapped in a pink and purple blanket, her hair sticking out from every direction. I gasp, feeling tears in my eyes as I see our little girl. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

I look and see Bulma coming to the door and I immediately back away from it. She opens it and smiles to me. "He's doing just fine Goku, but we're gonna move Gohan to one of the guest rooms and I want him and the baby to stay here for a couple of days...Just so I can make sure that him and the baby are going to be okay." she says to me. I nod and smile as I look at her...All of that was great..but I wanted to see them. She sees my anxiousness and smiles. "Help me move Gohan into the other room and then you can see her okay?" She says to me.

I nod and go to my Gohan, picking him up as gently as I can before I take him to the guest room. I lay him down slowly and tuck him in. I smile and grab my bag of Senzu Beans and leave them on the table. That way when he woke up he could take one and be all healed up. I look at Bulma and she smiles. "sit in the chair there, I'll go get her." She says as she leaves the room. I scoot the chair closer to the bed that Gohan was laying in and I take his hand. I smile and squeeze his hand as I look at his sleeping face.

"You did such a good job." I say to him softly as I stroke his hand, watching him sleep. Not too much later, I hear the footsteps coming back down the hallway. I smile as I see Bulma knock on the door before she comes over to me and lays the little bundle in my arms. I look down and I feel myself instantly tear up as I see the sight in front of me. She was so small. Her hair had the same pattern as mine but it was shorter, just like Gohans. Every other part of her looked like Gohan...She was the cutest thing in the universe. I couldn't believe that the two of us could make something so beautiful. I sit there and rock her in the chair, not saying a word as I study her face, every single little feature I was memorizing for later. I touch her hand gently and her little fingers grip around mine. I gasp at how strong that her grip was. I smile bright and look down at her before I bring her hand up to my lips to kiss it gently. I feel her turn her head and I look down. She's looking up at me with those beautiful black eyes. I smile and look down at her. "Hello there little Goshin." I say softly to her as I look at her. "I'm your daddy sweetheart...and that one over there...he's your other daddy...he's the greatest person in the world." I say smiling as I see him start to wake up. He groans in pain before he looks over and sees the senzu beans. He grabs one quickly and pops it into his mouth. It took a little longer than normal but the senzu bean did its magic and in no time he was sitting up and looking around. "Well hello daddy...how do you feel." I say to him chuckling.

He looks over at me and smiles. "Hey...i..is that her?" He asks me as he looks at me in shock. I smile and get into the bed with him and lay her in between us. She had gone back to sleep already. I see him look down at her and tear up. "S..she...she's absolutely beautiful." He says as he picks her up off of the bed. "My little Goshin." He says as he lays her on his chest. I see her snuggle closer to him, grabbing his thumb and pulling it to her. I smile as I see him cry more happy tears. I lean on his side and smile, kissing his cheek.

"She is beautiful...just like her dad." I say smiling at him. He blushes softly and leans over to kiss me. I smile and welcome the kiss, stroking his cheek as I kiss back. This man was the most amazing person in the universe. I loved him with all of my heart and there was no way that I was ever going to let them go.

"Daddy...you look tired...get some sleep I've got her." He says smiling bright as he kisses my forehead. I smile at him and snuggle to his side as I lay my head on his shoulder and rub her back as I fall asleep next to them.

* * *

**Epilogue Gohan POV**

I was sitting on the couch smiling. Dad has had me take it easy lately, but I didn't want to. Especially since it was my little girls first birthday. But what could I say...being pregnant really takes all of the energy out of you. I smile and smell lunch cooking and get up from the couch and go to him, wrapping my arms around his waist as I kiss his shoulder smirking. "Mmmm smells good." I say to him.

"Well thank you...and I thought that I told you to stay off of your feet mister." He says chuckling softly. He turns around to kiss me and I melt into his touch. The baby starts kicking hard and I groan softly. I chuckle a little and sigh as I look at him.

"I wish he could've been more like Goshin, so gentle when I wanted kisses from you." He says before he looks down and strokes his stomach. "But I guess you're not like the others are you little one." he says smiling. I hear dad chuckle as his hands stroke my stomach.

"He's a fighter baby what do you expect?" He says laughing softly before he bends down and kisses my stomach. I smile and stroke his hair before I hear little footsteps slowly walking into the room.

"Daaadaaaa." Goshin says as she walks to us. I smile at her and pick her up, stroking her back as I chuckle. She snuggles to me and smiles at Goku as she reaches a hand out to pat his cheek gently. "Daaaadaaa." She says to him giggling. I smile and kiss her temple softly.

"You're such a cute little birthday girl aren't you?" I say softly to her as I smile, the people were starting to show up for lunch and cake for Goshin's party. I smile at everyone that comes in. All of our friends and family were here. Everyone was having such a good time. I look around the party with Goshin in my arms. She smiles to me and pats my nose gently. I chuckle and lean down to kiss her nose. "We love you so much." I say smiling to her. I look up and smile, seeing Goku smiling to me as he walks to me. He kisses me deeply and pulls me and Goshin close. I gasp and pull away looking at him. He smiles and looks at us.

"Everything is perfect." He says to me as he takes Goshin in his arms. I smile and nod. For the first time, I knew that it was true. I was surrounded by friends and family that loved me. We had our beautiful daughter and another little one on the way. I lean on Goku and wrap an arm around his waist smiling.

If life was this good right now...I couldn't wait to see what the rest of it had in store for us.

 


End file.
